Bonds of Mischief
by SexualLemur
Summary: Graduating high school should have been happy, but for Isa it was not. It meant leaving Midgard and traveling to Asgard where she would become the apprentice of the crown prince, Loki. He was her key to controlling her gifts while she was his key to obtaining power. Only neither knew it yet. M for later chapters. Set after Avengers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the characters I make up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

There was one senior in the crowd of graduates that did not have a smile on her face. She adorned herself in the ceremonial blue cap and gown with a white bow in her hair poking out of the hat. Her hair, that was usually waves, was pin straight and frizz free. Her parents thought they owed it to her to make her lead day on Midgard as spectacular as possible. Blue eyes stared up at the principal who was giving his final lines of a speech none of them were willing to hear.

Beads of sweat started to form on her temple and run down the fair skin on her body. No matter how many times she tried to tan, her skin would go back to pale once the red tint left her skin. So while she cheered alongside her friends, everyone knew who Isabella Martin was. However they called her Isa for short.

She glanced down the aisle at a blonde haired, tanned young woman. Brandi. She was her best friend, soul mate, and sister for life. Not even she knew what was going to happen. Her entire life was one lie after another, but it had to be that way. Even with the recent attacks on New York a few months prior, she had to keep her mouth closed.

So, for all her class knew, she was going to a University in Wales. Her parents went so far as to write her a fake acceptance letter just so they had "proof." Isa hated it, but there was one relief of never having to lie almost every moment of the day.

All of the graduates threw their caps up in cheer, but Isa remained seated. She looked around at all of her friends, smiling and standing to hug a few as they passed. She faked her perky smile and exaggerated her frowns like all of the other cheerleaders did in their school. She was their reigning captain, and soon she would leave to lower rank.

Brandi ran up to her, curls bouncing in the wind. She threw her arms around Isa with tears in her eyes. "Why do you have to leave now?" she said while looking Isa up and down. Both were thin young women from so many years gymnast training, but Isa had blossom a set of boobs from taking birth control. She wished it had been for sex, but sadly she was still a virgin. No matter how hard she tried to sleep with her boyfriend Charlie. Ex now.

She glanced at Charlie. The tall, brunette waved sadly at her before turning to his parents. It had been a year and a half of them dating. She knew that it wouldn't last, and yet she found herself in love with him. She just wished that her "gift' would have let them go farther than blow jobs and eat outs.

Isa shrugged. "Wales in on a different schedule than American universities."

Brandi pouted like a toddler not getting her way. "Will you text me? We can skype!"

Isa nodded. "Of course," she lied smoothly.

"Isabella!" called a voice.

The young girl turned to see her mother standing with her father. They were taller than most, like her, and towered over the people around them. When they had left Asgard, they thought they could raise Isa on their own without training, but given what her gifts manifested to be, they had no choice but to send her back.

"I love you!" Brandi hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too." This time she was telling the truth.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Beaming Up

**If there are grammar errors in this, I am very sorry. I'm suffering from a migraine, but wanted to get this out asap before my two exams on Friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Isa surveyed the list in her hands, doubling checking the contents in her suitcase. She would be provided with all toiletries and makeup, but she had to bring her own training cloths until she was High Apprentice status. Her mother had gone out and bought a dozen different sport bras, yoga pants, capris, and shorts, and workout tops of all kinds. Isa had made sure to pack herself some loose fitting shorts and looser shirts for the days of her period. It would be worse enough to have to adapt to their customs, but she was blind when it came to what would happen around that time of the month.

She would only be able to see her parents every few months so they packed a few pairs of tennis shoes. They had never gone through apprentice training with Prince Loki, so they double prepared her for the conditioning portion. She knew they worried about her safety given that Loki had nearly demolished all of New York months ago. She had no idea why Odin or Frigga would allow the man to take on an apprentice.

Isa was so young when she left Asgard that she could only vaguely recall with the ruling couple looked like. Thor was, of course, still blonde from what she saw on the TV and had his huge hammer.

She sighed, zipping up her suitcase. Her parents were downstairs waiting for her. They had just feasted on her favorite meal, grilled cheese with honey ham in the center. Isa had barely touched it. She was too nervous.

She lugged her suitcase down the stairs, her green flats making soft pattering noises in the hardwood. There was a requirement for her to swear black, gold, and green. Those were the only colors she could wear. Loki preferred the colors and it would show everyone that she was somehow connected to him. No one else wore those colors in combinations in Asgard.

She looked down at her dark green skirt she had picked out. It ended mid thigh and had a scoop neck.

Her mother and father were waiting for her at the front door. They were a brunette couple. Her mother wore her hair in long curls with regal features, but Isa knew she could beat a man to a pulp. Then there was her father. He stood, muscular and tall with his hair sleeked back. This was their goodbye. They did not hug her nor give her a kiss. It wasn't them to hug or kiss her. She had to go alone and her parents had prepped her for this day even when the future seemed foggy. Someone had to train her or else she would hurt someone again.

"Goodbye," Isa said to them. She fought back tears, nose stinging. The adults were in the same state, but bowed their heads. It was Asgard traditions were different than the rest of the realm. When children went off to train, there were not passionate goodbyes or long hugs. It was stoic. It had to be.

"Keep a clear head," her father said clearing his throat. "Prince Loki has been known for his madness. But we will visit you in a few months to see your progress."

The young woman nodded, opening the door. She took one last look at her parents before walking out into the open air of her front lawn. She wiped away a few tears, thinking of her Asgardian culture. This was a weakness and going to see the Silvertongue didn't help the tears.

The door shut behind her. Even thought it was late a night, the whole beaming up would get the notice of the government. They were very careful when it came to correspondence between the two realms. There was a lot of risk for Isa to go there and now was the riskiest part.

"Heimlem," she said softly. "Let me up."

Nothing prepared her for the rushing sensation that fell around her body. The air was sucked out of her lung and she let out small screams as they flew through the golden beam. Galaxies rushed passed her, her eyes widening. She then felt solid ground on her feet and she nearly fell over when her trunk hit her. She steadied her feet, staring up at the tall colored man engulfed in golden armor.

She smoothed out her hair, picking up her suitcase. The man stared at her, but gestured with his head towards the city of Asgard. This place did look familiar, but she had left this realm when she was seven.

Isa rolled her suitcase behind her as she made her way down the bridge. Her dress kept blowing up from the wind coming off the sea. She gripped her dress tightly around her thighs, cursing her mother for picking such a short length. The dress was modest by her generation's standards, but she knew the cut was slutty for Asgardians.

She shivered against the wind as she approached the city. As she got closer, she could make out a large blonde man wearing a red cape. She slowed, bowing down on one knee in front of him. The sons got the knee and the couple got the knee with the arm across the chest. She kept that thought in her head and repeated it. She didn't want to disrespect them. She was too scared to.

"Lady Isa," he said with a smile. She stood, staring up at the tall man. "Come. We have much to discuss before you meet your teacher."


	3. Everlasting

**Everlasting**

It was nighttime in Asgard, and the city glowed golden against the dark sky. Isa followed the Asgardian Prince, amazed at the entire sight of the city. She had left Asgard when she was merely six, and her memories were fuzzy when it came to her homeland. The buildings were still as she remembered, rounded and tall in the sky. The ground was made of a stone she hadn't seen on Midgard before and vibrated against her flats. She was all too weary of the eyes that watched her as they passed. Thor had taken the liberty of carrying her suitcase under much protest from Isa. She was nervous about every action she took and any help she received.

Asgardian women watched her like vipers surveying their prey. Her mother had warned her that many men and women would be weary of her given she had the mark of mischief running through her veins. They would see her as another Loki and not another woman. Isa was prepared. She had been under scrutiny at times back in her middle school years when she had been labeled a freak. She shivered at the memories. Children could be cruel.

"Silvertongue," a voice hissed in the crowd.

Isa breathed, ignoring the comment. She looked up at Thor whose jaw was set and eyes hardened. She wondered if he thought the same about her. If she was just like his crazed brother.

Two guards flanked them once they entered the castle. The large pillars and golden metals made her feel a little at home. There were tables lined with fruit and patrons of the castle scurried about giggling, laughing, fighting, or gossiping. Servants were cleaning some tables that were lined with the remains of a huge feast. Isa had forgotten how big dinners were around Asgard. She was so used to her limited calorie diet. Her body did have muscle, but she was slimmer than most Asgardian women who held a muscular build. Isa wanted to fit in with the humans, though. She liked her slim body.

She followed Thor down a large corridor that led into a throne room. There, she could see the All-Father and Mother standing at the base of the stairs leading to his throne. Odin held a golden staff and was adorned in armor. His wife wore a simple cream dress that flowed to the ground with a silver belt. Isa bowed on one knee, crossing her hand over her heart in a fist. She was not going to disrespect them.

"Welcome back to Asgard, Lady Isa," said Frigga. She smiled warmly as the young woman stood before the couple. "And congratulations on your completion of human training.

Isa inwardly smiled to herself, but thanked the woman nonetheless.

"Lady Isa," said Odin. "We would like to explain some issues about our son with you before you become his official pupil." The youth listened to the elder. "As you know, he has attacked Midgard to the hopes of taking it over. Given that you have lived on the planet we fear that he will try to break you of your liking for humanity. He will do anything to make you side with him in this view, but you must be stubborn."

"Yes, All-Father."

"This will be his first time out of imprisonment. We have only agreed to such matters in order to train you. We hope that you will help us with your gifts and persuade Loki to do the same. He is merely lost in his views and my wife thinks that with you being here, it will shed more light on his misdoings." The All-Father approached her. "Do not give into your mischief, dear one. I see a power in your eyes that matches my son's." He looked sad. "And, if it may come down to it, your battles with him may results in death."

Isa's stomach lurched, but she nodded. "I understand the precautions I must take with Prince Loki, All-Father."

The small family exchanged glances. "Do you understand the danger of being trained by him?" asked Thor.

"Yes," she answered. She laced her finger together. "I saw what he did in Midgard, but am willing to go forth with the training we had planned."

"You will be under a guard's eye when going out of the castle or during festivities within it." The All-Father explained. "The people of Asgard are very weary of letting you harness your power correctly, but given the incidents that happened in your past it is only necessary to do so. We also feel another mischief would benefit our forces in case of war. Do you understand?"

"Yes, All-Father."

Odin nodded, gesturing to his wife. She took hold of her elbow gently, guiding her towards the corridor they had entered from. Thor took her other side, smiling at her for a brief moment. She forced a small one, still nervous. Odin had said battles. That worried her. Would she be battling with Loki in the future? And would it be against him or alongside him?

"Your quarters will be linked to Loki's," said Frigga with a helpful smile. "But do not worry, he can only entered if you allow it." She laughed at the blush on Isa's cheeks.

They walked in silence through the castle and many bowed to the two royals beside her. Her heart hammered in her chest and palms ran with a small layer of moisture. She eyed the many halls that they passed until turning down the one farthest away from Odin's throne room. At least that would be easy to remember.

There were two doors at the end of the corridor. The left door was left ajar and they were headed towards it. Two guards were standing on either sides of them and stood straighter when approached. Isa didn't go without noticing their calculating stares towards her. She squared her shoulders, glaring up at them. Even for Asgardians, they were massive.

"You will have to bond with him now," Frigga explained. "It's for your safety that we do it sooner than later."

Isa nodded, biting the inside of her cheek nervously.

"He cannot hurt you," said Thor. "He will have me to answer to if he does."

They entered the room and she immediately noticed that it was occupied. The black haired prince stood next to a fireplace on the far wall that had a roaring fire within it. His hair was loose and curled. He didn't look like the prince she had seen on the broadcasts. He wore a simple white tunic with black pants and boots. He rubbed his fists wrists, ignoring them.

Frigga gave her a small push towards the man. Isa nearly tripped over the rub that spanned nearly the entire floor. Loki's bed was opposite of her and a balcony to her right. She could see a door near the bed she assumed was a bathroom, but alas she did not know.

Isa walked over to the man, positioning herself so she could bow directly in front of him. He watched her do so, eyebrows arched. When she stood straight, he produced a knife before the mantel, cutting his palm open. He gave the weapon to her. She glanced over at Frigga and Thor who nodded.

Hesitantly, she drew the blade across her palm under the blood flowed free. She winched at the pain, but tried her best to mask it as their cut palms joined. A small stream of light shot around them in a figure eight before settling inside their joined hands.

Isa was now permanently bonded to the madman that stood before her. Her hands shook, but she kept his gaze. It was only explained to her that a bond between an apprentice and master was lifelong. But what was so scary was that this was the first bonding between a male and female.

"My, my little Isa. How much you have grown," Loki purred.

* * *

Good, bad, preluding to something a little sexy? ;) Let me know!


	4. Control

**Control**

Her rooms were identical to Loki's with only a single difference. She had a desk in the corner of her room stacked with books she knew at some point she would have to study. The walls were the same green color rimmed with a golden trim. She was huddled in the chair near her fireplace, watching Loki from the other room. The door had been left open and the prince was lazily reading through a book while his apprentice sat under some blankets with a cup of hot wine in her hands.

Isa freed one hand, staring at the healing wound. After the small bonding ceremony, Frigga and Thor had left them on their own to get to know one another. Her only order from her new master was to keep the door open and to allow him access to it for the night. She had no idea what he was going to do, but he kept venturing between the thresholds with books in hand.

She winced every time he placed a book on that desk, but she pretended it was like she was going to college. Only her career was foggy. She wasn't sure where she would stand at the end of her training. Odin wanted him in his army, but Isa wanted to go back to Midgard. She had friends there she wanted to see.

The apprentice stood, her nightgown brushing against the floor. She had changed into a dark green gown that was more sheer than she wanted it to be. Thankfully, there was a chill in their rooms so placing a blanket to cover herself wasn't much of a fuss. The last thing she needed was her master seeing her pretty much naked.

Isa approached her desk, sipping her wine as she did. The alcohol did help with her nerves about the whole situation. She thought she could mentally prepare herself for something as massive as training with the prince, but when this had been planned Loki had been sane.

When she was four, the citizens of Asgard were surprised to see a new Mischief had been bestowed onto their planet. Isa had gotten into a fight with one of Thor's bastard sons and summoned snakes to scare the little boy. Odin had found her corning the boy with a dozen cobra's. Isa had been so scared that day because she didn't know how to stop it. She had been young. Inexperienced with her newfound skills. Prince Loki had cleaned up the mess and the boy was still alive from her knowledge, but her parents made the decision to leave to Asgard until she came of age to harness her magic. Odin had been furious given Isa had no control of her impulsive magic, but no matter how many incidents had happened on Earth it was still cleaned up by Asgardians.

She picked up the book on top of the large stack, reading the Asgardian language. Whenever she had slipped on Midgard, she covered it up by saying she was speaking a form of Russian. So many lies and so many stories were concocted that sometimes she struggled with being sincere in telling the actual truth. Lying came so natural to her it was sickening.

The book was about meditation. She rolled her eyes because she had already tried meditation to control it.

"How many Midgardians have you killed?" purred a voice in her ear. She jumped, spilling her wine onto the floor.

Her hands gripped the sides of the desk, her hips pinned in between Loki's and the desk. She tried to turn, but his pelvic muscles kept her in place.

"How many of your dear humans have you killed?" he asked again. She felt his hot breath against her neck, closing her eyes tightly. "Because by my count, you've slain three."

Isa's sinuses burned with the threat of tears pooling in her eyes. She refused to speak.

"Two in middle school," he continued. "When they made fun of you. When those two boys followed you into that forest." His hips unpinned her. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes. He placed a book on the desk and bent down, snatching the fallen goblet on the floor. "I watched what you did. I cleaned up the mess," he smiled. "And I was so proud by how easily you lost your control.

Isa glared at him, watching him saunter around her room. She turned when he was out of view while clutching her blanket tightly around her.

Loki helped himself some wine, taking a drink and staring at her from the fireplace. "As your master, I must know how you regained control with all your emotional turmoil this year." He took a seat, gesturing to the other chair across from him.

Isa bit her lip, taking the seat.

"I watched you from my cell and while I was on Midgard." Confessed the man with an evil smile. "The looks on your face when he couldn't enter you."

Isa's eyes widened. He had seen that.

"What was more frustrating? The fact that your Midgardian boy toy was inadequate at teasing you to climax or that he could never enter your womanhood?"

The flames in the fireplace suddenly grew until the flames were moment from lighting the carpet on fire. "That was private," she breathed. Anger coursed through her and it took every ounce of her will and sanity to not burn the man in front of her.

Loki smirked, drinking. "Nothing is private now. Our bond makes me open to all your weaknesses and strengths." She did not miss his glance down the length of her body. "My, my have you grown my little Isa."

"I'm not yours. I'm an apprentice."

Loki smiled. "And I am your master which makes you mine." He leaned back lazily against the chair, smoldering her with his eyes. She knew of his tricks and tactics. She had heard the gossip from her mother. "So how did you keep control without any training?"

Isa shifted under his gaze, sighing. She had to be honest with him. He was there to help her she knew, but behind the help she could see the mischief burning in his being. "You watched me," she said suddenly. "You should already have that answer."

Loki waited.

Isa rolled her eyes. "I would go into the forests behind my house and take it out on animals." She shook her head. "My parents didn't care since I always brought the carcass home for them to clean and process."

Loki laughed softly, thinking as he sipped his wine. He stood, walking towards Isa and kneeling in front of her. Isa tried not to meet his eyes, but was soon locked into his emerald gaze. "Tomorrow will start the process of a very vigorous training schedule for you and by the end of your apprenticeship, I plan on teaching you more than just how to control your gifts." He pressed his body into her and she turned her head so that his forehead was against her temple. His torso had spread her legs into a V. "I know how it feels," he hissed.

Her heart hammered beneath her breast. "Get off of me," she breathed.

Loki chuckled.

"Get off!" she screamed. She yelped in surprise when Loki's body was flown from her and all the way into his room. He crashed into his bedpost loudly, and Isa gazed at him when he stood. "You don't know how I feel," she said with a dark tone. "And you never will you psychiatric quim."


	5. Tempt

**Tempt**

For the first time in many years of gymnastics, cheerleading, and her recreational workouts, it actually burned her leg muscles to continue running. She had been woken up right as Asgard's sun was peaking on the horizon to Loki hammering at her door. She had fallen asleep in her workout clothes knowing that he would want her up early, but she didn't know it would be that early. He made no business talking with her either when they walked through the nearly empty castle towards the bridge to the Bifrost. Her first act of training was to run. He didn't specify how long or what pace.

"Run until I say stop," he had smirked before leaving her.

So here she was. Isa had lost count after her twenty-second lap from the Bifrost, circling around Heimdall, and to the gates of Asgard. Sweat drenched her all black sports bra and yoga shorts. She had discarded her yoga tank after lap fifteen when even the rubbing of fabric was becoming uncomfortable. Her whole focus was on trying to ignore the burning in her legs and lungs. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but even that was becoming a chore.

Loki leaned lazily against the gate where he, two guards, and some people standing on the gates balcony were watching. She glared as he ate his apple when she touched the wall, turning away and running back towards the Bifrost. Very few things could piss Isa off, and Loki was starting to become a pet peeve of hers quickly. He wouldn't allow her to eat until she earned it so slowing her run was out of the question.

Isa shouted obscenities in her head at him, hoping he could hear what she was saying through the bond. If she couldn't slow down, she was going to cuss him out until she was satisfied. He was pushing her to her limit. Loki was a smart man and she knew he wanted to see where she would lay in terms of control. Her father had warned her about something like this. That's why he had the guards and the spectators. If he had watched her like he said he had, Loki should have known wearing her down wouldn't push her to unleashing her power. Yes, she was angry she couldn't eat. She was angry she had to leave home and come here. But she wasn't the right kind of angry. Isa had to be livid to lose control and it took a very particular type of situation to take her to that level.

She passed Heimdall who watched her struggle through the task. Her eyes contacted with his, and he nodded in response. At least she was getting a somewhat positive reinforcement from someone.

She ran down the stretch of the bridge, seeing a growing crowd forming above the gates. Great. Now she was some kind of science project or animal in a cage to them. She knew from conversations with her dad that people always watched the apprentices of the princes more closely than of other warriors. Usually apprentices of her status were regarded as having something special about them. The people of Asgard failed to realize that Loki was the only person the realms that had her type of power so she couldn't really choose another trainer.

When she approached Loki, he held up his hand when she was far enough away to come to a steady stop. Her breathing came in rasps and he placed her hands above her head to open up her lungs. She walked in small circles to try to regain her breathing to the correct form.

"You did well," he praised in a drawl. He was dressed in the same attire she remembered when his image was on the news. His hair was sleeked back but longer looking than she recalled from her childhood. "Forty-three laps nonstop." He handed her a piece of fruit that she took willing. It tasted like a peach, but sweeter. What she really wanted was water, but the juices from the fruit, as sweet as they were, helped with her parched throat.

"How long did I run for?" she asked before taking another bite.

"Two hours give or take. You will get to do this every morning," he explained. He motioned for her to follow as they gates opened and the duo made their way into the city. Loki was different in training mode. He had no burning stares or snide remarks, but Isa knew better than to put her guard down.

Loki handed her a sack of water which she drank from slowly.

"Given that you are a Mischief, I want to keep your body slim," Loki explained as they walked up towards the castle. "Warriors may think that bulking up is the way to win, but being agile is a skill we need. You will constantly be underestimated by the people of Asgard and our enemies until you prove yourself to them." He stopped at the entrance of the castle, staring down at her. "Given that you are the first female Mischief you are doubling in the underestimation category."

"Then what do I have to do in order to prove myself?" Isa dared to ask.

Loki chuckled. "It all depends on what side of the war you're on, little sweet." He started off inside the main entrance with Isa at his feet. "So tell me, what type of sympathy do you have with your dear humans? You could have easily killed all of your classmates during the little spat you had with Brandi freshman year."

Isa stopped, staring at him when he turned around and leaned against the wall.

"When she sided with Anna? Calling you a bit of a freak?" He smiled. "I knew you two were the best of friends, but my god was she a cunt to you. And yet you hold some much love and sympathy for her, Charlie, and all the other miscreants you deemed as friends."

"Humans are petty creatures," she responded coldly. "But that doesn't mean I have to kill them all."

"All," he said walking backwards towards an opened room. He beckoned her forward. "You killed three." He put three fingers up to emphasize his point. "Three, as you put it, petty creatures. Two were mere accidents. You and I both know that." He laughed, watching her follow him into the room. "But the third time is the charm, isn't it Isa?"

Isa remained silent, walking into the empty room. The doors shut behind her and Loki sauntered around her new prison like he owned it.

"Ashley was her name, correct?" he inquired with a raised brow. "And Ashley liked Charlie, am I mistaken?"

"Stop it," she whispered.

"You can't tell me to do anything, Isa." He bit his lip, strutting up to her slowly until they were inches apart. "I am the master in this little relationship." He touched the side of her still sweating temple. "You smell like vanilla, did you know that?"

"Seducing me won't work," she breathed.

"Should I force you to do things then?" He backed her up against the wall behind her, body pressed deeply into hers. "Is that how you want to be taken?"

Isa was not in her room so she couldn't will him out or force him off. She kept herself steady, staring at his adams apple. She felt herself being turned around until her front side was against the wall. Loki's body was now pressed up against her backside and she could feel his member brushing the center of her ass. She focused on the wall across the room.

She felt his hot breath on her ear. "Now, tell me you haven't fantasized about being taken by an Asgardian? Humans may know how to please girls, but you are a young woman. It is in your blood to be taken. Rough, sensual." He grabbed at the triangle between her legs, her breath hitching. "Passionate."

Isa could feel tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"As a fellow Mischief, I know what needs to be done to make her reach your breaking point in all aspects of your life." He squeezed her and she let out a small gasp. When he let her go she collapsed to the ground. "However today is not that day. Take your shoes off, I'm going to teach you how to meditate the proper way."

* * *

Reviews = faster writing. Make me write faster ;)


	6. Orders

**Orders**

Two weeks had passed since the start of her training. Every morning was the same. She would run for about two hours, eat, and meditate. It was her last task she had struggled with. Loki was becoming frustrated as well. Apparently learning how to focus on keeping calm was the key to helping her control her powers. Meditation was supposed to help, but she couldn't find her void to nestle in. She had studied all the books Loki had given her, and yet every type of meditation they tried would not work. She tried to focus and Loki would give her helpful hints but it wasn't working.

Isa was frustrated. She ate her bowl of fruit in a corridor near the throne room. On top of her struggles, she was irritable. Loki and Frigga had devised a health plan for her to wade her off of the birth control she had been on. Apparently Asgardian women and human birth control did not mix well. She remembered getting on it was easy, but now that she was detoxing from the hormones it would starting to affect her. The worst symptoms were mostly nausea and some cramping that became distracting when she tried to eat or sleep.

Loki was not helping the matter either. He kept taunting her. Feeding her some of his power when she wasn't paying much attention. The darkness would lick at her in the middle of the night or when she tried to keep her power steady during meditation. He taunted and, as much as she hated it, it felt good. Charlie was good at turning her on, but Loki had a knack of having so many years of experience. She was not sure of his age and now that she was almost twenty, her aging would slow immensely.

Isa gnawed on her fruit, stretching her calves against the floor. There were fresh cuts across her shins from Loki stopping her mid meditation. One of the Aesir forms had led to her almost losing control in their training room. He had to stop her some how and a knife slicing across her shins was the ticket.

From what she had read, Mischiefs and their ways of controlling powers were like women and the pill. It took the right formulation to get it right. She just wished she could figure it out. Every time she tried a different form, she'd lose control. Anytime she would try training with her powers, she would lose control. So the key was getting into the focus of keeping the magic at bay.

"Where is your master?"

Isa looked up to see Lady Sif standing before her in her armor and boots. "Um," she swallowed her fruit. "I think he went to the library to figure some things out. Do you need me to get him?"

The woman shook her head, taking a seat on her floor next to Isa. They sat in an awkward silence while Isa ate her lunch and drank from her glass of water. She felt very underdressed in her shorts and tank when seating next to the warrior.

"I was sent here on an errand from the All-Mother. It is no secret you are struggling with the meditation and Loki is growing more frustrated by the day. All of Asgard can tell."

Isa glanced at the woman, blushing.

"But we need a Mischief that is actually on our side. Loki betrayed us all." Sif turned to Isa who avoided eye contact. "This is not what the Queen wanted me to talk to you about, but I feel the need that since none of the others will say anything that, as a fellow woman, I should say something."

"I can handle myself with Loki. I've been holding my own this far."

"That's not what I'm talking about. We can all see he is growing frustrated with that." She laughed quietly. "But what I need you to do is to keep tabs on him. I don't trust him and the royal family shouldn't either. The Queen wants you to go to her if Loki tries anything no so noble."

Isa sighed. "Lady Sif, no offense, but you don't know what you're talking about."

The woman sat up straighter.

"Mischiefs will always have that dark side to them. It's hard to control. We aren't like you and Thor." She spun her bowl. "I can keep tabs on him for you. If I feel there is anything odd going on, I will inform Thor or Frigga.

Sif smiled. "Good, I shall inform the others."

She left Isa by herself again. The younger of the two rolled her eyes. This was exactly was she needed. She doubted Loki was even up to anything with all. She bit her lip. She could screw with him. He had been screwing with her ever since she came to Asgard. It was a very stupid idea, but just the thought of making that man uncomfortable would give her the satisfaction she needed.

Isa thought. She had lied to Sif when she said he was in the library. He was really with an Asgardian woman, if her hunches were telling her right. He was man whore. Every night she went to bed, she would hear the moaning of a different woman coming from her master's room. She wouldn't be surprised if he had some type of Asgard STD.

Isa stood, stretching a bit before collecting her things on the floor. She walked down the corridor towards the more crowed grand room where many men and woman stood feasting on lunch. There was a table filled with empty bowl and goblets where she strategically placed her own. Thor's booming laugh rang through the hall which gave the apprentice an idea.

She weaved through the crowd, until she stood next to the prince.

"Hello, friend," he smiled. "What brings you to my table today?" Sif sat across from the man and so did the other warriors.

"Do you have an errand for Loki or for me to tell Loki something or anything that could interrupt whatever Loki is currently doing?" she asked sweetly.

Thor looked puzzled. "No."

"Anything at all?" she asked.

"Ask him what colors he's wearing for the Hallow's Eve ball in a few months," suggested Hogun.

Before Thor or anything could object, Isa turned away and started towards her rooms. Her shoes make small taps when she made her way down the corridor. She passed some guards who patrolled with straight backs and stone faces. The door was starting to come into view and she could see it stayed ajar. Her paced slowed to a stop. If Loki had been in the room with someone, it would have been closed and locked. If he had left, it would still be closed. So he was clearly not with someone.

Isa walked up the to door, hearing small breaths being intake sharply. She listened, hearing her master curse under his breath. Her hand pushed open the door and she walked in to find him seated in a chair with a vein protruding out of his forehead.

"Shut the door," he hissed.

Isa did as was ordered, standing there dumbly.

"There's-" he doubled over and Isa ran, catching him before he fell to the floor. "There is a blue vial in my bathroom. Get it," he ordered.

Isa nodded, setting him down onto the floor and rushing into his bathroom. Her eyes searched the countertop and near the tub. She scrambled through the drawers until she found a very bright vile of blue liquid. The apprenticed scurried into the room, getting down to Loki's level.

He took the vial and drank it greedily, tossing the vile aside.

"Do I need to get Queen Frigga?" Isa asked.

Loki shook his head. "It'll only worry her." He struggled getting up and Isa had to grabbed hold of his arm to keep him steady of his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Isa shrugged. "I thought you were in the library, but couldn't find you. So I assumed you were here," she lied smoothly. She let his arm go.

"You will speak of this to no one," Loki ordered as he went over to his wine cup. He drank from it. "And if I find out you do, you will pay a heavy price.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. But like I said, you say anything and I will make you wish you had never been born."

Isa nodded, not wanting to get on his bad side anymore.

"Your expression is too curious," Loki remarked. He walked over to his bed and slumped down into it

"You're not going to go all evil and crazy on me, are you?" she asked while picking up the vial and make sure to place the knocked over chair into its rightful place.

Loki laughed. "You'd like that too much, pet." He watched her. "Why don't you come over here and make you master feel better?" He sat up. "I could use a pick me up."

"You're disgusting," she snapped, sitting in a chair.

Loki sat back. "Any Asgardian woman would be honored to sleep with me," he boasted.

Isa shrugged. "Then stick with the whores you bed with every night. I'm not interested nor would I be honored."

Loki glared. "They're nice."

"When you pay them, yes they can be really nice."

Loki raised his eyebrow.

Isa smiled. "The rubies on your table," she gestured to the bedside table. "The pile has been shrinking so either you are going on shopping sprees or paying the women you sleep with.

Loki clicked his tongue. "So I not only have a powerful student, but also one that has the gift of observation."

Isa's ears perked up. "Powerful?" she asked.

"You will be once you know how to control it," he answered. "When a Mischief is born, there is a power bestowed upon them that can rival Odin's. It is how it's always been."

A wave of nausea hit Isa like a truck. She closed her eyes, breathing in her nose and out through her mouth. She could feel herself cramping up, but she didn't want to let Loki know. The sickness would pass within a few days. It had to.

"I'll get you some water," Isa murmured.

"No," he said. Loki stared at her from his bed. "As your master, I demand you to stay here and make sure I don't start convulsing again. If I do, there are more vials where you found them."

Isa nodded, feeling the binds of their bond coiled her into the command. She had to make sure he would be okay. She needed him.


	7. Blood

**Blood**

The sound of the fireplace crackling mixed with pages of a thick book being turned. Isa sat on her plush rug studying the ancient exercises of focus with the door leading to Loki's room open. She was always weary about him ever since the episode a week prior. He never did reveal what had happened nor did she question. The whores had become absent in his room at night and he seemed to ease off on the sexual taunts.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Isa had been studying this for hours and still it did not give her an answer on how to keep her focus. The whole process had become exhausting. Her head constantly hurt and her back ached from being thrown across their training room from her own powers. She touched the scab across her forehead, sighing. It was hard when her own body was fighting against itself.

Isa shut her book, laying back and stretching every muscle in her body. Her head was throbbing and uterus cramping. Her appetite had receded to nothing the past couple days and she grew more fatigued by the day.

She heard footsteps come up to her. Given his episode, she made it possible for him to come into her room. She stared at Loki from her spot on the floor, not bothering to get up. He held in his hands two cups and he sat next to her on the floor. He wore a loose tunic and pants that looked like Midgardian sweatpants. His hair was swept back into a low ponytail and she saw part of the old Loki.

Loki placed a hand on her forehead, frowning. "You are warmer than usual."

"Am I?"

Loki's frown deepened. He took her by the arms and pulled her into a seat position. The world spun around and she held onto him to steady her herself. She felt more cramping and breathed in sharply.

"Your hormones," he murmured. "Why your mother decided to put you on those things is beyond my knowledge." He leaned her back until she was propped up against his bent knee. Isa shook, trying to keep her nausea at bay. She was cold and small beads of sweat formed on her temple.

"Why are you helping me?" Isa asked softly.

"You are my apprentice," Loki answered.

"No," she said. "Why are you helping me with this? Why take me on?" She sipped at the tea he brought to her lips, struggling to swallow.

Loki sighed, wiping some sweat off of her neck. "I have my reasons, Isa. The main one being that you are just like me."

Isa winced as another wave of cramps hit her. They had remained silent until hours later when she couldn't even bear to move. She sat in a hot bath shaking and still in her green nightgown. Her skin had paled immensely and blood kept leaving her body from her pelvic region. She shook violently.

First she was hot then she was cold. Then she was hot again. The water had specks of vomit floating about in it mixed with the blood that had come up with the content. She curled herself in the corner of her large bath while Frigga stood beside her rubbing soothing circles on her back. Loki had no idea what to do once she had started bleeding. Her rug was covered in it along with a trail leading to her bathroom. Loki had to drag her into the tub when she became too hot. That was when he decided to get the queen.

Frigga was more of a comfort than anything else. The queen had gotten into the bloodied water in her nice robes and coaxed her through all of the attacks her body was performing on itself. Isa felt so bad that the queen had ruined her beautiful robes because of her. She leaned her head against the edge of the tub, another round of bloodied vomit escaping her body. Her torso heaved, tears forming in her eyes. She sobbed into her hands, her hand shaking.

"I-I'm sorry," she cried. She had never felt so sick in her life. She wasn't used to vomiting or shaking or bleeding so much.

Frigga shushed her, encircling the young woman in her arms. "It will all pass. You are doing wonderful." She rocked her back and forth, reminding Isa of her mother. Her bottom lip quivered, tears falling from her eyes.

Loki rushed into the bathroom with a tube having needles on both of its ends. He sunk into the water, sitting in front of Isa. She looked at him through her tears as he exposed her arms to him.

Isa looked up at Frigga. "You're losing a lot of blood," she explained while smoothing her hair.

She nodded, crying out softly when the needle pierced her skin. Loki then exposed his arm and did the same. His blood reached into the tube and traveled until it hit the needle inside of Isa's arm. She lay limp against the tube, tears falling out of the corner of her eyes. Frigga wiped them away, soothing her fears when another assault of cramps hit her.

"Mother, I believe I can take it from here," said Loki.

The queen nodded, placing a small kiss on Isa's temple before excusing herself. A servant appeared, wrapping the woman in a large piece of cloth a she left. Isa did not want her to go, but she was glad she wasn't alone.

Loki waved his hand and the water became clean again. Isa watched as red seeped out from between her legs, feeling humiliated. She felt a hand brush away the hair hanging on her face, looking up at her master.

She wiped away her tears with her free hand, fighting back another round of vomit. Taking a shaking breath, she finally gained control of her stomach as Loki plucked the needle out of her arm. He took a piece of cloth near the edge of the bath and placed it over her wound, bending her arm.

"I did it out of jealously," Isa said suddenly.

"What?"

"Ashley," she clarified. She sunk back into the corner of the tub. "I killed her when Charlie cheated on me with her. Charlie still doesn't know to this day that I did it."

Loki stilled, staring at Isa in question.

She bit her lip. "I manipulated her into shooting herself. She did it with her dad's gun. No fingerprints. No evidence to link the crime to me." Isa stared at her master with wide eyes. "And I felt no remorse. I enjoyed it."

* * *

**This chapter seemed rushed to me, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. Thanks for following and reviewing. I really do appreciate it.**


	8. Trust

**Trust**

Loki tucked his sleeping apprentice into his bed, brushing her hair away from her face. After hours of cramping and bleeding, she had finally stopped. Loki had to drag her out of the water, dry her off, and change her into a fresh gown. He had no room for any indecent thoughts as he had changed her, but he did let his fingers linger around her thighs.

He stripped himself down to nothing, standing next to his fireplace. The prince pondered Isa's last statement before the last wave of blood and cramps wracked her body endlessly. He had held her. He watched her cry. Part of their bond gave him sympathy when she was in pain and vise versa. Normally he would have let Frigga take care of her, but Loki needed Isa's trust. With that, the two of them would be a very powerful duo. If she learned the Mischief's grace, she would become as deadly as he.

He paced, watching her as she slept. Her chest rose and fell steadily. Isa reminded him so much of himself before the realities of what he was had came to a front. Yes he was a frost giant but one with mischievous power. It was a betrayal like that that had set him off into a spiral. He knew evil. He knew darkness. He loved it, too. That night he fell into the abyss his eyes had opened to the wonders of darkness. Being a Mischief was not just knowing how to control magic, but it was knowing how to control the darkness within themselves. Many feared it, but Mischiefs embraced it. That's what set them apart of the warriors, the gods, the other beings in the universe. They were the closest beings to a Dark Elf without being one. Their only flaw was they had a conscious. Loki had learned to rid his mind of it during that fall or at least stamp it down.

The prince sighed, gazing into the flames. He truly wanted to help Isa, but he was also sidetrack with the side effects of his Midgardian invasion. So much dark energy had been used to try to take over those humans that it left him wanting to create chaos all around him. The blue vials in his bathroom were serums to keep him at back. He would run out soon enough and hopefully Isa would turn just as chaotic as him by then. Loki had one move up his leave. One secret she did not know about her humans back on Midgard, but he would use it as a last resort.

Loki walked over to Isa, kneeling down so that he stared at her as she slept. The blood that ran through his veins was now in hers. She was fully bonded to him now and, whether she liked it or not, she would be compelled to please him. Not many masters did that. Hers was in the case of an emergency, but Loki had at least planned on blooding her at some point. Not only did it make her more obedient, but it made it easier for him to figure out where she stood in meditation. He brushed his fingertips against her flushed cheeks, smirking to himself. She would be his. He was the key to her sexual prowess.

His first task was complete. He had gained a portion of her trust and the rest would follow.

He licked his lips, peeking under the covers at her body. He had purposely dressed her in a golden see-through dress. How he wanted to take her then and there. She was so vulnerable, but he wanted to savor the moment. He wanted to watch her as pleasure and pain licked at every inch of her body. Loki knew what to do to make her crawl for his cock. She would be his partner in battle and in the bed. With her being the only female Mischief, he would have the advantage of mating with her.

Loki stood, his nude form being covered with golden light. A tunic and pants appeared on his form. He crawled on the other side of her, laying a fair distance from her so if she should awaken she wouldn't be startled or irked.

The man smiled. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Thank you all for following and reviewing. I know this is short, but I felt I had to write something in Loki's point of view and I have a busy week school wise. Update should be posted by Friday. Review! Please! ;)**


	9. Paths of Revenge

**Paths of Revenge**

The smell of hot tea woke Isa from her slumber. She squinted, watching Loki from her spot on the bed. He was surrounded by piles of old looking books and a cup of tea next to him on his coffee table. His hair hung loosely while he bit his lip. The sight made her blood rush and she had to turn away to get her bearings together. When she turned back around, Loki looked up at her with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned while standing. His bare feet padded against the carpet and she noticed some bags under his eyes. "I think I figured out what would work for you," he said when she didn't answer. "It's elemental meditation. I use it so it should be easy for me to teach you."

Isa sat up slowly, staring up at him. She noticed it was nighttime and the fire was the only thing illuminating his face. His dark features were complimented by even darker shadows. "How long have I been sleeping?" she managed through a hoarse throat. She tried clearing it, only to feel pain shoot down her esophagus.

Loki shrugged, turning away to get Isa her own cup of tea. "It's been about three days." He smiled at her shocked face. "You lost a lot of blood, Isa. It's not surprising you slept for so long." He brought over a steaming cup with a lemon wedge on the side. He seemed so at ease and not at all tense which confused her. Usually, Loki had an almost dictator demeanor. Now he looked at peace. "Here," he said. "You should drink this."

Isa hesitantly took the tea with her weak arms, thankful that Loki spotted her as she brought it to her lips. She coughed at her first sip, but after coaxing from her master she was able to drink the entire cup. The lemon and honey did help with her sore throat.

"We won't train until your strength is back," he said while sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to need you to be fully back to par before we start magical training."

Isa was confused. "But I thought I had to master control."

Loki smiled. "Yes, you do. But we have a more powerful bond given we shared blood. I know for certain which type of meditation you need to gain it."

Isa didn't question. She sat back against her pillows, noticing her nightgown. She covered herself immediately. Maybe he hadn't changed all his ways.

They sat in silence for a while. Loki sprawled himself out on the bed next to Isa, hands behind his head. He did look tired. Isa could imagine him spending three full days on figuring out what had gone wrong with her hormone transition. Maybe what she had gone through was normal for Asgardian women. She was thankful that Frigga had been there, but Loki being there was also a comfort. He had worry in his eyes every time she started to bleed. Isa had seen the old Loki who cared. She may have been only six when she had left, but her memory of him was a good one. He was always nice to her when she was little and not perverted like he was now. But that was part of her growing up. She would catch men's attention.

Isa laid back down under the covers, noticing a mirror on the ceiling. She rolled her eyes and looked at her master who smile with his eyebrows raised. Not only was he a pervert, but one that liked to watch himself have sex.

"You're a pig," she said.

Loki chuckled. "No. I'm a god. A really awesome god."

"Conceited."

"Prude," he shot back.

"Whore!"

"Bitch."

"What!?" she shrieked.

"You're a bitch," he shrugged. "A fiery, powerful bitch. "

Isa blushed, sighing. That was a compliment coming from him. "I'm not a prude," she defended. "I've tried having sex and it just didn't work out."

Loki rolled over, propping himself up with his elbow. He stared at her. "How did it happen?" he asked with a serious face. "Ashley."

Isa averted her eyes, focusing on the bedding. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, rolling away from him and staring at the fireplace. "I just lost control, okay?"

"No," he said. "I want to know the full story because this was not an accident. You had an intent to hurt her."

Isa scoffed, turning over to face him. She turned over to where their faces were a few inches apart and she backed away, apologizing as tingle licked her spine for a mere second.

"They didn't know I saw," she confessed. The memory hit her like a train and she felt herself shaking a bit. "Charlie and I got separated at a party. I didn't think anything of it since I was around some of my friends. I thought he had gone to talk to football buddies." She cleared her throat, shifting. "I went to use the bathroom and I accidently opened the door to another room." A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she wiped it away quickly. "He was on top of her and they were both naked."

Loki sat up, taking her and placing her head on his lap. He played with her hair and she couldn't help but enjoy it. "Then what happened?"

"I went home," she said. "I let them finish." Isa clenched her hands in fists, but her lack of strength made her rethink the action. "I knew where Ashley lived so I camped out in her backyard behind an oak tree. It was in total control because my magic was waiting for what I had craved to do to anyone for years." She curled herself into a small ball around Loki as he continued to run his hands through her hair. "When she got home, I influenced her to go through her sliding glass door in the back so I could get to her easily. " She smiled at the memory, not noticing Loki smirking down at her. "I duplicated myself, scaring her so much. She screamed, but no one could hear her. They were all sleeping and she lived in farm country. So, I let one of my snakes exit through my wrist to freak her out and it wormed its way into her mouth and into her stomach. It ate through her stomach leaving all of its venom in her veins. She died in pain. Not only did she bleed out but the venom from the snake caused her blood to clot too. So chucks of red were coming out of her."

Loki paused fiddling with her hair, smoothing it down. "And how did you feel afterwards?"

"It was like a weight had been lifted off my chest," she confessed. "I left her body there and her parents found her the next day. Charlie wasn't right for a few months, either."

"And yet you didn't kill him."

Isa snuggled into Loki's lap. "I loved him."

"Do you still love him?" Loki asked.

"I withdrew from him about six months ago, but I still care about him."

"He cheated on you, though."

"That he did."

She felt Loki shifted a bit, his hand resting on the curve of her hip.

"I know you killed Sigyn because she was unfaithful to you. I just went about it differently. He truly did care about Ashley. So I killed him through her. He was never the same."

They sat in silence, letting the conversation sink in. Isa closed her eyes in her master's lap, letting another round of sleep encircle her.


	10. Burdened with a Sorrowed Purpose

**Burdened with a Sorrowed Purpose**

Loki's hand was placed flat against Isa's stomach as she sucked in and tensed her muscles. He was pressed up against her back, his body molding to hers. It was an intimate position, but it was the only way she would learn. She felt his palm pressed against her abdomen and the pressure on her back leave her. Her body moved along with his, left arms touching as they both reached back to an unknown force and right arms interlocked on her tummy. Thor sat with Sif and Hogun on the far side of the wall. They wanted to watch her first attempt since the blooding. Loki was for certain that he had found her answer.

"Now," instructed Loki. "You feel that tingle in your belly?"

Isa nodded.

"Focus on that as you pushed against the wind we will create. I want all your focus on that." He squeezed her hand. "Follow my knees now." His left leg shot back slowly until both of theirs were extended and right legs bent. "Arch into me," he said, Isa following his torso.

"Are you going to dance?" asked Hogun with a smirk.

"Hogun," warned Thor. "They had to concentrate for this to work."

The Asian man shrugged, crossing his arms.

Isa focused on the tingles in her stomach, breathing in slowly. She was very nervous in trying this given she was scared it wouldn't work and the three additions to her session.

"The wind will be erratic at first so you will have to learn to match it. I'll be here to help until I feel you have full control," he explained in her ear. "Do not pay attention to the warriors. They know nothing about this." He fixed her arch until her head was in the cup of his shoulder. She could smell a spice against his skin that sent shivers down her spine. "Close your eyes and feel for wind."

Isa closed her eyes, focusing on the tingles and the air around her. She could feel nothing at first and it made her think this wasn't the right form for her. The tingles were spreading into her chest, making her skin itch for a magical release. They stayed like statues until she felt a small breeze touch her skin. Her magic reached out and grasped it, turning the breeze into a wind.

It encircled both of their bodies, and Isa finally figured out what Loki meant by it would push against her. She felt her body bend suddenly forward, but Loki braced her until she pushed against it into a small arch. Her strength was almost back to where it had been, but with Loki's help it was much more manageable to brace against the wind.

The wind pushed against her limbs and she felt Loki's body start to turn slowly towards the pressure. She followed suit and it continued like this for a long time. They found a rhythm together that easily flowed between the two Mischiefs. Both were nearly breathless as they worked against their powers and their sweat mixed together from their nearly naked bodies. He was in pants and she in a sports bra and shorts. And yet through their sweat, a mixture of vanilla and spice hit their nostrils.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

She did as her master said, seeing more than a wind around them. Small streams of green and gold light danced along the air. Thor and his friends sat mesmerized by the sight. She smiled, still focused on the tingles shooting through her body. The chill of the air mixed with the chill of Loki's skin made her shiver in delight.

"Pull back all of your magic into her stomach," he instructed.

Isa breathed in, feeling for her magic. She felt it lick at the ends of her skin and she grasped onto it. The tingles started to recede from her fingertips into her wrists. The sensation weakening as it came into her belly. The wind calmed itself and she felt she could move freely. Her whole body was stiff and she popped her neck to relieve the tension. She was covered in sweat, hair matted to parts of her shoulder and neck. She gazed over at Loki who was trying to catch his breath and kept wiping his hand over his forehead.

Isa sat on the floor, trying to keep herself from passing out. She felt dizzy and her eyes started to burn a bit. Thor came over, handing her a goblet of water. She took it with her shaking hands and thanked him while drinking. Her itching to use her magic had gone down immensely. She didn't feel so overwhelmed now.

"How do you feel?" breathed Loki as he laid down on the flood.

Isa gave him a thumbs up before drinking her water again.

Thor laughed. "You look as if Bruce Banner had smashed you again," smiled the Prince.

Loki sneered and Isa held back a giggle.

"Leave us, you insufferable twits," commanded Loki. The three warriors left, laughing at him in their wake. He glared at them until the door shut and he felt relaxed his tense posture.

"Can I ask you something?" said Isa while scooting towards him.

"Yes, that stupid green Hulk smashed me into the floor."

"Not that," Isa said while smile. "But that is kind of funny and even you should admit that to yourself."

Loki sneered. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were smashed into a stone floor."

Isa handed him her water and he drank lazily from it. "May I please ask my question?"

Her master nodded.

Isa wasn't sure how to ask it in a nice way, but she tried to find her words. She tapped at the floor, breathing out. "Why did you try to take over Midgard?"

Loki smirked, sitting up into a cross legged position. He stared at Isa, sipping on the water. "Humans need to be ruled, Isa. You see what they do to one another. They're savaged creatures and Thor has done not so well of a job keeping them in line."

"Something must have set you off, though. I don't remember you wanting to rule."

"You were so young you didn't understand the politics of my family," he remarked. "We are all pawns in the All-Father's eyes. And before you freak out, he knows my opinion on this very well." He sat back on his elbows, and Isa had to fight the urge to look. "What set me off was a lie. A very deep rooted lie to my existence."

Isa shifted, looking at Loki. "Did Frigga have an affair?"

"What?" he asked, offended.

"I guess not by your reaction." She looked at the floor. "Odin and Frigga's hair were on the blonder side of life before his turned gray and she changed hers to a dark brown. Thor is blonde. You have raven hair." She looked at her master. "That's why I'm asking."

"You are far more observant that I thought you to be," he said with a furrowed brow.

Isa shrugged. "So does this mean you really aren't a part of the Odin line?"

Loki was silent, jaw clenched.

"I'll still see you as a Prince and my master either way," she offered with a small smile. It failed when she saw some anger behind her masters eyes and she frowned.

"What do you think I am?" Loki challenged while standing.

Isa stood, confused. "A Mischief," she said calmly.

Loki took Isa's hand, placing it on his chest. She felt the cool skin under her palm, looking up at him. "Odd how even through that workout, I still am chilled to the bone. How I never heat up. Odd how when we shared blood, your body cooled as well," he breathed.

There was only one creature like that, and she closed her eyes at the realization.

"You asked me what set me off," he said with a glare. "I am King Laufey's son. I am a frost giant. And Odin stole me from my home to keep at his pawn in hope that one day the thrones could join. Do-"

"Loki!" said a thunderous voice.

Isa collapsed, turning towards Odin who stood in their room with Frigga and Thor flanking him. She immediately went into the proper kneeling position, eyes to the floor.

"She might as well know the truth," Loki sneered at the All-Father. "She will be linked to this line no matter what happens given she is my apprentice."

"Loki, please," begged Frigga with concern.

"They blooded me when I was a baby so that their line flows through me, but in reality I am as much a frost giant as my true father," Loki said darkly. He barged through the trio, leaving Isa with the rest of the family.

She felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Thor. He smiled sadly and helped her up even if she didn't need the helping. "I'm sorry," said Isa at the royal family. "I was just curious. I didn't know he would do that."

"My son is hurt by the truth," said Odin as he approached her. "He would have been left to die if I hadn't taken him. I hope that one day he sees that we all do care for him." The All-Father appeared sad as he turned away and left the room.

Frigga followed her husband, consoling him as they walked. Thor stood behind, looking at Isa. She didn't meet his eyes, numb with realization.

"He has a good heart," said Isa with a frown. "I saw it when I was sick." At least she had hoped she saw compassion and caring in his eyes.

Thor walked, his arm around her so she went with him. "You are now fully bonded to him Isa," said Thor with a frown. "You are the only person close enough to Loki to see him for what he is." The God sighed, looking down at the woman. "There are ways to see through his bond into his mind as he sees yours. I will have my mother speak with you about it. As for now, get some rest," he said with a reassuring smile. "The weight of Loki's fate is sadly on your shoulders, as much as I don't want it to be."

* * *

Alright, so I'm going to attempt to see Thor 2 this weekend and try to mold this story into the next movie. That was my main purpose in writing this the way I did because it can go many ways now. **Please Review** and let me know what you think.


	11. Allies

**Allies**

Thor was true to his promise and Isa found herself summoned to see the Queen while trying to get into Loki's room. He had locked himself within the confines of his quarters without a single word. All Isa could hear was his shuffling about while the guards outside their quarters had doubled. The entire time she had tried to talk to Loki. Tried to ask him to open the door. She could feel through his bond a lot of emotional turmoil and worried for her master.

The discovery of the truth had left Isa speechless and the weight of Thor's words had sunk into her deeply. When she had been left to her own devices, she kept feeling her skin. The temperature of her skin did not seem to change, but she had noticed the air had grown hotter. Not uncomfortable, but almost like a warm blanket had engulfed her. There were times when she would walk out on her balcony, hoping to see Loki, but the only persons out had been a couple two windows down.

Isa had not slept. She rubbed at her eyes and stared at the door. Calling to her master would lead to silence or a surge of energy. She could only imagine what he was going through. To live such a life and realize it was a lie. No wonder he had so much bottled up hate within him. She knew there had to have been more to the story, but didn't want to press the issue in such a fragile time. Her only plan of action was to wait for Loki to calm down and…well she did not know.

She paced about her room until Volstagg walked in without knocking or asking if it was okay. The tall man eyed her as if not to trust her and she knew that he, indeed, did not trust her. An idiot could tell that Volstagg saw Isa as another Loki. The others had come around, but she did not miss the guard in their eyes.

"Queen Frigga would like an audience with you," he said in all formality.

Isa stared up at the man, exhaling out of her nose. She glanced over at the door that led to Loki's room. "I will know if you, or your guards, harm my master," she said in warning. She then smiled, magicking her eyes to glow green. "And you wouldn't want another Mischief to imprison, correct?"

Volstagg stared at her, his jaw set in a line. He turned his head and she followed him out of her rooms with a dagger in her hand. She would be stupid to leave without a weapon. Loki would be able to handle himself if there was an ambush.

There were two factors working against her. The first was the Loki was clearly in an unstable anger. So she figured the guards were for the castles protection. Then she unveiled a darker truth. The present warriors are her successful session. Word had gotten out that she was now on her way to being in full control and that caused an extra layer of distrust towards the two Mischiefs. The night prior she remembered the sneers and frowns directed towards here when she had feasted alongside Thor. He may have been on a friendlier track with her, but she could also see the guard in his eyes.

Volstagg marched her down the corridors that were empty at such a late hour. The skirts of her golden dress flowed behind her and she smoothed her hands against the silver armor across her chest.

As she raised her head, a blade pressed up against her neck. She suddenly stopped, eyes landing on Volstagg who had said sword in hand. He glared down at Isa who did everything in her power to sustain the calm façade on her face. "If you betray us, I will murder you," he sneered.

Isa's magic itched inside of her and she smiled. Something crawled under her skin and she winced as the head of a cobra slithered out of her collarbone and onto the blade. It hissed at the redhead who withdrew the sword, forcing the cobra to sit straight up. Half of its body was still inside her body, its head resting on her cheek.

"Good luck," she hissed as her snake sunk back into her neck. She started towards the Queen's quarters, Volstagg rushing to catch up to her. "You don't intimidate me, Volstagg," she said with a hard expression.

"I don't believe you," he said.

Isa smirked, her darker side wanting to come out. "I killed a girl just because I didn't like her. Trust me, your threats mean nothing."

The statement made Volstagg stop and Isa continued on without him. She would not tolerate any bullying coming from anyone. She had enough of that back when she was going through the hormonal stage of a teenager and with her being an Asgardian it made it ten times worse. She sneered at the thought, walking up a staircase that led to the Queen's rooms. Guards lined the walls and she ignored their stares as best she could. If she was going to be Loki's apprentice, she would have to start acting like it. Being his apprentice and bonded with him, made her status much higher than Volstagg's. She knew the hierarchy of Asgard well so Volstagg's threat could have been brought to Odin's attention if she wanted.

Isa approached the door, a guard opening it. She was in a great room with a small pond in the center. Her eyes roamed the balcony that had a view of the falls. The sound of rushing water came to her ears and it calmed her.

"How is my son fairing?" came Frigga's voice.

Isa turned around, immediately bowing. "He hasn't left his room," she answered while standing to face the Queen. The woman wore a light blue dress with a sash of white over her torso. "I'm sure he'll calm down soon enough, though."

Frigga smiled, gesturing towards a room to her left. She took Isa's arm, guiding her into the space. In it was a large fireplace with to chairs facing one another. On the table in between was a place filled with sweets and hot tea. She was placed in a chair while Frigga took the other. She must have been summoned for more than just sweets and tea, though.

"There a very few who know of this truth," she explained offering her some tea. Isa accepted, sipping politely. "No matter what you may think, Loki is as much of a son to me as Thor. I love them both equally." She sipped at her own tea, staring at the fire. "He would have died if Odin hadn't saved him."

Isa bit her lip, sighing. "I'm sure he will come around. Through our bond, I know he sees you are his only ally in this place beside myself. It pulls at me when you're around."

Frigga smiled. "Well that is what I would like to talk to you about." She leaned back, closing her eyes briefly. "You share a very unique tie to my son and that can be a powerful thing." She stared at Isa. "Now my husband and Thor and the rest of Asgard want you to use that bond against Loki to see what he had done to become so powerful." She drank her tea, watching Isa as she did. The apprentice shifted, sipping hers. "You are not to use this bond against my son. When Loki wants you to have the ability to see into his side of the bond he will. So if anyone asks, say he had blocked you from the memories."

Isa sat, surprised. "So you want me to lie?"

The Queen nodded. "I may love both my sons equally, but I favor Loki. I do not want people knowing of what he had done to get where he was. There is enough distrust towards the two of you and I don't want his past actions revving the hate the kingdom has on him or you. So when he does tell you, you will tell no one of the knowledge you discover."

Isa nodded, taking in her words carefully.

"Now, as a mother I must ask, how are you holding up?" she asked in concern.

Isa paused reaching for a sweet, staring up at the queen. "Excuse me?" she asked softly.

Frigga leaned in and took her hand. "How are you holding up?" she asked again. "You have so much going on I just want to make sure you're okay. Your bleeding had worried me greatly." She reached and smoothed down Isa's waves. "I never had a daughter and you're the closest I will ever have."

Isa smiled sadly, a speckle of tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm doing okay," she struggled to answer. Frigga made her miss her mother, even if this woman was a lot more affectionate than her birth mother.

The queen smiled. "Is there anything I can do to make your stay better? This is your home now and I want you to be comfortable."

"You are very generous, my queen," Isa said politely with a smile. "But I am very content with how things are right now. I am in no need of anything."

Frigga let go of her hand, picking up a chocolate cake and relaxing. "You're going to need a dress," she smiled while taking a bite.

"Dress?"

The All-Mother nodded. "The Hallow's Eve Ball is right around the corner." She nibbled on her cake, humming to herself. "You're going to need a stunning dress to impress all of the ladies at court."

Isa plucked a chocolate covered peach from the plate and took a bite. "But I have no escort. No one would want to be seen with a Mischief right now."

The older woman smiled. "Loki will be your escort. I have already told him so."

Isa smiled at Frigga. "Are you sure you're not a Mischief yourself, All-Mother?"

Frigga laughed at the comment and went into a long discussion of what her dress would look like.

A few hours later, Isa found herself outside of her quarters where four guards now stood. She looked over at Loki's door and looked at the blonde guard who had been at this post since she was there. He shook his head, answering her unspoken question.

The apprentice walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. The fire still roared in its place as she walked over to the door joining their rooms. She pressed her ear against the door, hearing nothing. With hesitation, she knocked softly.

There was a shuffling heard, but nothing else.

"Loki," she called softly.

There as no answer. She sighed, walking towards her desk when she heard the click of the door. When she turned, she saw Loki looking at her from his side of the threshold. His eyes had heavier bags under them and he looked almost sick. She took a small step towards him, staring at him with worry.

"Am I not the monster you imagined?" he asked with a croak in his voice.

Isa relaxed her posture, shaking her head. She took more steps to him until they were inches apart. He stared down at her and she gave him a sad smile before extending her arms and encircling him into a hug. His stiffened when her arms were around his neck, but she stayed that way until she felt some movement on his part. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist until they were in a full hug.

"You are not a monster," she reassured pulling away from him. She did take notice that his hands never left her waist, but loosened a bit. "Frost giant, Mischief, or Asgardian Prince, you are still my master and I am still loyal to you."

Loki sighed, closing his eyes. "Isa, you don't understand how much danger you and I are in. We are seen as enemies. We are pawns."

Isa took Loki's head in his heads, forcing him to look at her. "I know," she said and watched his eyes widen. "We are pawns and we are distrusted. But we have to earn their trust, Loki."

Her master looked down at her, shaking his head. "One day you will see." He brought her into another hug, sighing softly in her shoulder. As Isa hugged him back, she wondered if he was right.

* * *

So I saw Thor 2 and have figure out a way to make everything work. And the ending made me so happy! Stay sexy Loki Lovers ;) Review please!


	12. Yours

**Yours**

The night was chilly forcing Isa to burrow herself deep beneath her covers even with the frost giant blood in her veins. She stared out her balcony to see the stars glistening and someone porting in at the Bifrost. She wondered if she could ask Heimdall about her parents. With all of the chaos going on, she had forgotten about their letter to her. They wouldn't be able to come see her at Asgard. Her father was contracted out at his construction company and he couldn't get the time off. Her mother had been fired from her teaching job because of budget cuts. It was a tough time, but Isa couldn't do anything about it.

Her focus, however, was on her master. He had shut her out of his room when their hug had ended, but she was okay with that. Loki needed his space. She vowed to protect him as much as she could. Frigga had entrusted her with a duty to keep her son out of harm and she would do all she could. That woman was more of a mother to her than her actual mother had been. Frigga had compassion and a mother's love Isa had never experienced. Her parents were so dead set on her becoming an Asgardian warrior that they had no time for compassion. When she wasn't cheerleading or doing gymnastics, she had been fighting with swords and spears.

The door to her room opened and she propped herself up to see Loki standing on his side. Her eyes squinted at him as she watched him approach with hesitation. His shuffled over to her other side of the bed and lifted the blankets.

"May I?" he asked.

Isa nodded, scooting over to make room even if the bed was plenty big enough to fit the two of them. He carefully laid himself down under the covers, moving towards Isa until they were in a spooning position. Isa bit her lip, blushing at the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. His hand was on her hip and it felt warm against the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"Now you have a taste of what Odin is really like," he said in her ear. She stiffened, forcing hers body to relax against his. She had only ever been in such a position with Charlie and the man that had replaced that human was far more power and experienced in ways she could only imagine. Isa willed herself to think clean thoughts even blanking her mind to only his words he spoke.

Loki's hand moved up her side and she shivered at the goose bumps that trailed behind his touch. "He wants to use you, my pet," he explained as he turned his hand so that only his nails glided along her arm. A rustling deep within her belly awakened a heat that spread along her abdomen. "Just like he tried to use me."

Isa struggled against the physical responses her body had against his touch. His touch ignited something in her that made it hard to control her words. She breathed in, still focused on his trailing fingers and hot breath on her ear. His breath felt like smoke swirling around her neck. It teased her.

"And what of you?" she forced out when he gripped at her hip. "What are your plans for me?"

Loki chuckled in her ear, pressing his hips into her ass. Her blushing deepened as sensation of tingles rippled deep within her. "I plan to train you." He kissed the nape of her neck, sending sparks of magic bouncing on her skin. She suppressed a moan, feeling herself being placed on her back. Loki wedged himself between her legs, her breath hitching as he smiled wickedly down at her. That broken man she had seen earlier had ceased to exist. She was staring at the Mischief with Loki. "In all," he bowed his head, licking the center of her collarbone, "Ways imaginable." He touched his nose against her neck, trailing up until his touched hers. Her body responded with an arching of her back and nipples hardening despite the warm the blanket and his body delivered to her. "We are bonded and blooded, Isa. We are one," he said while taking her face in his hands.

Isa felt herself being lifted until both master and apprentice were on their knees. She felt his hard member rubbing against her center and she moan softly at the closeness. Her top had fallen off her shoulder, exposing one of her breasts. He smiled, dipping his head and latching onto her nipple. At first, she didn't know what to think, but as his mouth lapped and teeth bit down, she felt herself give into Loki's advances.

Loki raised his head, locking his lips with hers. Their mouths worked together, Isa biting at her master's bottom lip. He growled and pushed her down onto the bed with her skirts hiked up to her waist. His covered hips pressed up against her wet center and she moaned his name softly. He gave her a dark chuckle, replacing his waist with his fingers.

Isa yelped in surprise when his fingers fiddled with her clit and Loki had to force her legs open once more. "Look at me, Isa," he purred while one finger shot into her. She cried out, hands gripping at her sheet. She shivered against the cold of the air and her master's doings, but she looked up at him. "Does this not feel right?" he asked while placing a hand near her head and leaning down until his lips barely touched hers. He breathed, a stream of silver shooting from his mouth and onto the side of her cheek. She found herself kissing him as his finger was joined by another. She moaned against his mouth, arching into him and feeling more warmth spread within her.

The silver he had spit out trailed along her pale skin, morphing into a snake. It bit at her clothing until it fell loosely onto the bed. She covered herself with her hands only to whimper in need when Loki's fingers left her. Her eyes watched him as he got off the bed and walked over to the fireplace. The silver snake wormed its way up her master's body and disappeared into his mouth. Isa crawled to the side of her bed, naked and needing more. She had never felt so rabid for sexual teasing or sex itself in her life. She was breathless and wet. More than she had ever been in her life.

"Crawl," Loki ordered darkly. His pants disappeared, showing off his hard member. Isa stared at it, feeling drool pool until her mouth. She swallowed and got down from the bed onto all fours. It pleased her to watch her master smile as she made her way to him. Her eyes never left his penis. It was so big and she feared if she ever was graced the honor of it penetrating her that it would never fit.

"Good little sweet," he cooed sarcastically when she stopped kneeling in front of him. He touched her chin, having her raise fully up on her knees until she was face to face with his hips. "Open your mouth," Loki hissed with glowing green eyes. Isa complied as Loki pushed his member into his mouth. She felt a tickling sensation in the back of her throat and cried around him when he shoved his entire length down her throat. "Relax," he ordered softly as he withdrew. Both of his hands were on the sides of her face and he thrusted once more. Isa had trouble adjusted to the odd sensation, but within a few strokes she met each thrust with her own bobbing of her head. He smiled down at her and relaxed against the mantle as she continued to deep throat. "Do you not love this?" he breathed his with head back. "Submitting to me? Does it not feel good?"

Isa continued to please him, taking in his words. Yes, it did feel great. The submission felt natural to her and she felt herself not minding the thought of doing so for awhile. She continued her bobbing, replacing her mouth with her hand ever so often. Tears rimmed her eyes from her pleasing him, but she did not wipe any away that fell free while she sucked on his cock. He stroked her cheek, clenching roughly onto her hair and forcing his cock all the way down her throat. She struggled against him, but he kept her still when icy cum leaked into her throat and down into her belly. When he finally pulled away, Isa struggled to breath from her place on the floor.

Loki kneeled down to her, taking her face in his hands. She stared at him through teary eyes and he kissed her softly. "Pleasing me is in your nature," he said while one of his hands dragged against her skin. She moaned, falling against his from when two of his fingers sunk deep inside her. He held her, roughly pumping into her. Isa struggled not the cry out as something tightened within her. "And I am more than willing to return the favor, my pet," he continued. He placed her against the bare floor, continuing to please her. She arched into him, hands gripping onto anything in she could. "One day soon, I will take you mind, body, and soul," he breathed against her lips. She mewled against them, tears falling from her eyes. "I will make you see the Mischief within you. I will show you the all truths." His words sounded desperate. He kissed her neck, her chest, all the way down until her was at her center. He gripped onto her thighs, lapping his tongue against her clit. His tongue was cool against her heat which forced her into a trance of heavy breathing and gripping at her own skin. He bit lightly at her, kissing her folds before working on getting her to reach climax. The knot in her belly tightened, Isa running her hands through his hair. A thin layer of sweat glazed her skin and she bit at her free arm to quiet her screams.

Loki flipped her on her stomach, forcing her onto all fours. He bent over her, rubbing at her clit roughly. His mouth at her ear, he spoke as she struggled to keep upright to hear her master's words. "You are mine. You are my apprentice. You are not Odin's," he said with anger. "Whom do you belong to?"

Isa breathed, struggling to find words against the pleasuring assaults to her body. "You!" she half moaned half screamed when he used his other hands to finger fuck her.

"Say my name, Isa."

"Loki!" she screamed when she felt an oncoming orgasm.

"My other name!" he screamed at her.

Isa felt to her floor screaming, "Master! You are my master!" Her orgasm peaked, body convulsing against Loki's when he forced her still until the sensation passed.

Loki smiled. "How right you are."

* * *

...I was sexually inspired today. So I grant that inspiration onto you. Please review and more sexually inspired chapter will be on their way as they fit into the story. Which they will ;)


	13. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

Exhaustion had taken over her body after their session and when she woke she found herself in Loki's bed with him curled around her. His breaths were steady against the nape of her neck, his body snuggling against her before relaxing. He must have carried her into his room when she was starting to fall asleep on the floor. She looked up at the mirror above his bed, staring at the two of them. Even with her Asgardian height, he looked so much bigger than her when laying down. They were both buried under covers and Loki was laying on his side while she was fully on her back. She looked down to see one of his arms on her torso with fingertips resting on her breasts.

Her mind was still trying to figure out what had happened the other night. How did Loki go from saddened and angry to a horned up sex god? Granted, they didn't have sex. However the orgasm that had graced her body was by far the strongest she had ever experienced. Her nether regions were telling her they wanted more and she was starting to agree with them.

Isa looked at Loki in the mirror. She had seen how big he actually was and she feared it would never fit. She had had enough trouble with Charlie and he was a fair seven inches. Loki had to be almost a foot and had a girth that could tear her apart. A fleeing thought made her wonder how big Thor was.

Loki snuggled into her head, his head popping up. He had grumpy look on his face with his hair in all direction. The prince made a groan while he stretched and then went back to curling around her. She was trapped as he kissed the top of her breast.

"Are you sore?" he questioned against her skin. His voice was filled with sleep and she felt herself starting to become wet again.

Isa shrugged. Yes she was sore, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "May I ask how this all happened? One minute you look like a shattered doll and the next I am sucking your dick. How does that happen?"

Loki hummed against her skin. "I've never been blooded to a person before," he confessed and encircled his arms around her. He pulled her close until she was in a spooning position. "Frigga has told me that being blooded to someone can spark feelings. And given we are Mischiefs, we are almost prone to it."

"So you have feelings for me?" she asked while turning to look at him.

"I care for you," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

Isa didn't know what to say so she didn't say a word. She relaxed in his arms, searching her own feelings. Given her past actions, she could see herself starting to care for her master. It was all confusing because one second she would be crazily frustrated with him and the next she would want to pounce on him. Yet when she saw him so angry and hurt, her heart would cry out to him. It was just the blond. It had to be.

Loki rolled, placing her on her back with him in between her legs once more. Both of his arms folded around her head and he bent down to kiss her lips. It was a soft kiss, but he still bit her bottom lip when pulling back. "We are blooded for life, Isa. That means we will always care for one another," he explained. "You and I are both loyal to one another. Our loyalty will be our strength."

Isa stared at him. "So you got sad and needed a sexual release," she said with a small glare. "You used me."

"You weren't complaining," Loki said. "And there will be time where you will use me." Isa glared, rolling on her belly and ignoring him. It did not work at all since Loki just laid on top of her and kissed where her shoulders and neck met. "I'm here to protect you, Isa," he said against her skin. "You are my blooded apprentice."

"I'm the only other Mischief to be born besides Sigyn," she retorted. "And you killed her out of anger."

Loki growled against her skin, turning away and laying on his back. Isa propped herself up on her elbows, gazing at her master who looked clearly annoyed. "Her and I were never blooded nor was she my apprentice. She was my betrothed. And she committed adultery." He glared at her. "We are different. Whatever you girlish heart is saying, stop listening to it. You and I are bonded. We are blooded. We will develop feelings for one another. We might as well be mates like sexualized animals."

Isa hit him on the chest, and got up from the bed. She dragged a sheet with her to cover herself. "You are such a dick!" she screamed at him before going into her room.

Loki followed, completely nude and slamming the door shut so only they were inside her room. "I could abuse this power I have over you! But I have enough respect! I am not some madman you and the rest of Asgard thing I am! I have seen the truth. All truths! I even know how to rule Asgard if I had to chance, but Thor took that away!"

"Oh my god where is this coming from now?" exclaimed Isa. "Boo fucking hoo you were adopted and your birthright was fake. Well guess what? I don't care about any of that!"

"Then what do you care about?!" the prince screamed. "Charlie? The boy who cheated on you and continued to?!"

Isa stopped short, staring at Loki in confusion. "Wh-What?" she asked.

"He continued," Loki said slowly. He walked over to Isa, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him, a single tear falling from her face. "How do you-"

"The Tesseract," Loki answered. "It showed me many things and it can show you the same." His eyes became pleading. "You won't let yourself embrace the bond because of Charlie and your old life. I can take you to the Tesseract. It will show you the truth."

Isa's mind wracked for any other answer, but all she could think of was Charlie and whoever he had been cheating on her with. She didn't care about the side effect when her want of knowing overpowered it. "It's under guard."

Loki smiled softly. "I know my ways around the castle that not even guards know."

"Heimdall?" she asked.

"I'm shielding us from his eyes and he's probably watching over Thor in another realm," he answered. "Let me take you there."

The prince watched as his apprentice got herself ready in a dress and cloak. Inwardly, he smiled. He did care for her, but he cared for power much more. And when that day came for him to be the king of Asgard, he would turn more of his attention onto her.

* * *

Another chapter before everything falls into place towards Thor 2. You guys are lucky I'm on a two day detox. Expect a chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning. Review!


	14. Unwanted Truths

**Unwanted Truths**

Loki kept Isa close as they walked down the corridors of the castle. She felt very nervous in going down to the relic room, but she needed to know. She thought she had the right to know. Isa had dated Charlie for a year and a half and she wanted to know who was the soon to be unlucky girl. She was having trouble keeping her cool, summoning some wind every so often to keep her from losing control. Loki had an arm around her, patting her shoulder while they turned down towards some stairs. Servants walked up with bowls of food and tubs of ale. They bowed to Loki, scurrying away as they did.

"Now," began Loki while moving her into an alcove. "We are going to practice some magic." He took her face in her hands, staring into her eyes. "Through our bond you can learn the magic I have learned from Frigga. Feel for the transformation magic," he instructed.

Isa cleared her head, breathing softly as she felt herself travel through the bond. She touch spells of darkness and light, but in the back of his mind was the magic that would turn her into whatever she wanted. Her magic read the inscription within his, burying it away in her mind so she could access it whenever she liked. "Okay," she said looking up at him. "What now?"

Loki smiled, transforming into a guard equipped with armor and a spear. The now brown haired man with blue eyes smiled, walking down the corridor. Isa cursed to herself and willed her into the image of one of the guards that were near her doors at night. She was now a large black man and ran down to meet Loki. Now she was as tall as him, but felt odd in a man's body.

"Not bad," he said in a deeper voice. "Do you normally wish to be a black man?"

"Oh shut up," she replied, surprised at how deep her voice had sounded.

They both walked down the empty corridor that grew dimmer by the step. Isa felt at home in such a dark place and wondered if Loki felt the same. It was chilled and even that helped her calm her nerves. Normally she would stray way from trouble given that it would entice her to do more, but now she couldn't care. Her curious was getting the best of her. It was dangerous looking into the Tesseract. That she knew. Most people knew it for being able to see into the future, but it can also show truths. She feared what she would see.

Loki grabbed Isa, turning back into his form. Isa followed suit and then he motioned her towards a small door in the corner of the hall. The passageway was narrow and dark. She felt a draft rustle her hair and she placed her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"This passageway will lead us to the relics room," explained Loki. He held Isa's hand as they slid against the walls. "I found it when Thor and I had played hide and seek."

"Does anyone else know of it?" Isa asked.

Loki shrugged. "Most likely Odin," he answered. "I don't want you losing control when you gaze into the Tesseract. I'll be there holding you," he said. "You don't have to be scared."

Isa nodded, scooting along with her master until it opened into a side room. Loki lead her towards the door and opened it, revealing a room lined with alcoves where glowing stones were glowing on their stands. The whole room was lined with gold steal with ponds of bright blue water on either sides of the main walkway. She held onto Loki's hand tighter when she saw the glowing cube at the end of the room. She noticed other relics of different shapes and colors. All were hypnotizing to her eyes and tantalizing to the darkness within her. She could sense when something was dark or powerful, and most of them emitted both. Her fingers itched to touch them.

They approached the Tesseract. It glowed a brilliant blue and took Isa's breath away. She felt Loki come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he questioned in her ear. "Now, all you have to do is stare into this precious gem and all the answers you want will be shown to you."

Isa's heart went crazy with nerves and she closed her eyes for a brief moment to get her feelings in order. She interlocked her fingers with Loki's, gaining all control of her power as she could. Her fingers shook, Loki squeezing them gently.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared into the Tesseract.

Her body jolted into a blue stream of light and she found herself in a black void. Isa gazed around, feeling a dark energy encircle her from within. One of her snakes coiled around her body where Loki's hands had been. She stepped, the invisible floor glowing a deep red. A vision popped up in front of her, rimming in blue light. It was of her being dragged away by Asgardian guards. She was reaching for something and looked crazed. Isa went to touch the image, but then it turned to Charlie. He was walking around a college campus while holding hands with someone. Isa couldn't see who though. He looked happy though which made her heartstrings tug in sadness.

The image morphed into another image of a woman walking into an abandoned building with another man and woman. She had never seen them before and wondered why it would show her that.

The next vision was of Loki. He was standing in the throne room with chains at his ankles, wrists, and neck. He looked angry and Isa wasn't sure if this was a past or future vision. No matter the vision, her master still had a sarcastic grin on his face while talking to the All-Father.

Isa watched herself serve mortals in a bar, wearing a skimpy leather outfit. She was gazing at a black man with an eye patch and she looked clearly annoyed.

The next image confused her. It was of a large stone with a glowing red core to it. She saw a liquid substance crawling within a gap.

Isa was surprised to see her parents in the next one. They were gazing at a baby that was no doubt herself. Both parents looked like they were disgusted and she heard her mother say, "We should get rid of her. Before they find out." Her heart began to tear apart at her own father's words. "Mischief or not, she would be a good asset to use once she is older. We could have a high honor for being the parents of a royal apprentice."

Charlie came into view again, only he was having sex with someone in a doggy style position. Isa stepped towards the vision with a perplexed furrow to her brow. She felt a small gust of wind ruffle her skirts. Charlie looked like he was enjoying himself and breathed a name she could not hear. She stepped closer and closer until her nose touched the magic. It wrapped itself around her and she felt another jolt. Now she was standing in the room like a ghost. She glanced at Charlie before willing her eyes to look at the girl he was having sex with.

Brandi.

Isa clenched her fist and the snake tightened around her waist. She felt her hair whip around her, a source of energy pulling her into reality. Her body flung to the other side of the room and she felt her back crack when she fell to the floor. Her entire body shook with sobs that echoed through the empty room. She felt Loki rush to her side, taking her in his arms and rushing her towards the passageway. Isa tried her best to control her crying, but she couldn't stop her sniffling when they made their way towards the corridor they had been in. Loki's hand never left her as they ventured out into the main castle and when they were in the corridor, she collapsed to the floor.

"Isa," sighed Loki while taking her in his arms once more. He rocked her back and forth on the floor, shushing her softly. She summoned a breeze around them to regain her control, but the hurt was starting to overpower her. She felt funny too. Something trickled within her veins and licked at her soul. Her arms wrung tightly around her masters, fearing to let go.

He coaxed her up into a standing position, walking her towards the kitchens they had passed. Isa leaned onto her master, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Loki sat on his bed watching Isa from his position. She was curled up in a ball in front of his fireplace sniffling. He had tried to comfort her, but all she wanted was to be left alone. He would be stupid to leave her alone so he opted to sitting on his bed to keep an eye on her. The anger in her was felt through their bond and he was surprised at how high it went. This was an act of betrayal in Isa's eyes and she was out for blood.

He felt bad for the pain she felt, but it would a beneficial in the long run. The Tesseract had shown him Isa alongside him in many battles to come so he knew strengthening their bond was essential.

Isa sat up and Loki watched her. He wondered what she was thinking. Loki had watched her for many years and he had never seen her so torn. He pondered a thought, but let it fly away into the back of his mind. She would come to him sooner or later.

"What did you see?" her voice came in a croak and she looked over to him. Her eyes were very glossy and eyes bright emerald with her powers at the surface.

"Many things," Loki answered honestly. "I saw myself taking over Midgard and training you. Among other things."

Isa nodded, turning back to the fire. "My parents wanted to get rid of me," she said softly.

Loki felt sorry for Isa. He had also seen his parents leaving him to die while they were at war. But they did it because they had no choice. The war had driven them apart so infant Loki had was left on his own until Odin found him. "Your parents are selfish," he remarked as he remember her father. He used to be friends of Thor before he left for Asgard. Loki wasn't a fan.

"Charlie was cheating on me with Brandi." She laughed to herself. "Right under my nose."

Loki bit his lip, laying on his side and staring at her profile. "Are you surprised?"

"Sort of." She wipe away her tears. "But it is in her nature to screw other people's lives up."

Loki sighed, standing and walking over to her. "Come on, little sweet," he said while lifting her to her feet. "Let's have a bath and relax your little muscles." He knew how to distract her, for now.

* * *

Leave reviews for me to wake up to! Next chapter shall be sexual ;)


	15. Serpent

**Serpent**

Loki tested the water, stripping down to nothing and beckoning his apprentice to follow. She gazed at him and he couldn't help but feel locked in her emerald eyes. They were full of so much power, but had to remind himself that he was dealing with a virtuous being. She slipped off her dress, taking his outstretched hand and they both ventured into the deepest part of the water. Loki sat on a stone seat within the water, pulling Isa into his arms. He kissed her forehead, observing her. She had hints of grey peaking out from her hairline like most Mischiefs had when they were upset or angry.

"I know how you feel," Loki offered while maneuvering her so that she straddled him. His member grazed her opening and he heard a small intake of breath echo in the nearly quiet bathroom. "Feeling like you weren't wanted. We were both lied to as children."

Isa didn't meet his eyes. She played with a strand of his hair. He took the time to look at her. Her breasts were perked up against the chilled air of the bathroom. His fingertips grazed her abdomen and he kissed the center her of chest while looking up at her eyes.

"I can take away your pain," he said smoothly while flicking his tongue against her nipple. "I can make you feel bliss."

Isa pushed him away gently, staring at him. "It will hurt though."

Loki pulled her back into his arms, kissing her chest again. "The pain will ease away into pleasure. I promise. All you need to do is relax and let me take care of it."

Isa want to feel. That was all. She felt as if her whole perspective of reality had been ripped apart. The pain of her parents not wanting her. The pain of what Charlie had done behind her back. The betrayal she felt from Brandi. That was her whole life. One spiraling web of betrayal. She tried to forget about it even for a few hours. Loki had spun her around so that he could get access to her back. His hands worked their magic up her torso and onto her shoulders. She relaxed in the water, leaning her head on her master's shoulder. For once he had no commands or snide remarks. He was true to his word that he would take care of it.

Loki's hands kneaded into her shoulders and relaxed as they trailed down her chest. He gripped softly at her nipples causing her back to arch lightly. Lips kissed her earlobe, traveling down her neck. His thighs squeezed to keep her in place when he started to kiss along the top of her shoulders and back of her neck. She shivered at the tingles traveling down her body deep within her.

Isa turned so she straddled him, capturing his lips with hers. His hands smoothed against her skin and grabbed at her buttocks roughly. She moaned, earning a small bite of the lip from her master. She felt herself smile and he chuckled before kissing her once more. His dipped his head, blowing on her flesh. Small sparks of light spread across her chest, leaving fiery tingles behind. She watched them wrap around her arms until two snakes appeared on her flesh. Her magic immediately reacted and her own snakes emerged from under her skin and tangled themselves around one another. Isa looked to her master who smiled softly.

He stood, lifting her as he did and kissing her. The snakes wrapped themselves around the two in a black and green spiral. He stepped out of the rub and cradled her to his chest as they walked into his rooms. Isa felt the hot air from the fireplace skate across her dampened body. It caused bumps to surface on her skin and she shivered against him. He placed her on her back against the plush surface of his bed. She watched him place his books on the side table and kept an eye on the snakes that spiraled up the posts near the mirror. She gazed at herself, the bright emeralds so different from her natural color. Loki appeared in her view, rubbing his nose against hers. He laid on her, careful to keep most of his off of her. She ran her own fingers along his pecks and held back a smile when his eyes rolled back slightly.

"Don't get me too excited," he murmured with a kiss. "I want this to be a nice experience.

Isa sighed. "And then you will toss me away like the rest?" It was a worry of hers.

Loki dipped his head into her shoulder, breathing. He then raised his head, looking at her with sincerity. "I vow a serpents vow that you will be the only one to grace my needs until the day I die." Serpents were seen as wise and powerful. Isa was surprised he would go to such lengths to sleep with her, but in the possessive nature of being an apprentice she complied with it and nodded.

Isa pulled him down into a small kiss, her tongue snaking into his mouth. He touched her gently and she complied with a small whimper against his lips. He pulled her close to him, smiling and continuing to kiss her. Isa felt her body melt into Loki, her legs opening wider and every so often clenching around him when he kissed the nape of her neck. He licked at her nipples and grabbed at her breasts. Her hands had fallen above her head, eyes rolling into the back of her head when his tongue, now an unnatural chill, twirled around her now perked breasts. She gripped at the sheets above her, the sight of him pleasuring her from the mirrors viewpoint forcing more wetness to pool between her thighs.

Loki's hand skirted down her naked body, finding her clit and rubbing it gently. She moaned his name softly, hands gripping at his hair. He kissed the insides of her wrists, locking her with his eyes. He bit at the flesh, his finger finding its way inside of her. Her body stiffened at the intrusion and relaxed when he started to pump inside of her. His lips found hers again, keeping her occupied while another finger maneuvered into her.

She found herself touching the hand that was inside of her, pulling it out and rolling Loki over until it was her that was on top. Her body molded into his and she stared at him.

"I'm scared," she said softly. She was nervous. So nervous. So many times she had tried and failed.

Loki kissed her again. "I know. It's okay." He rolled her back over again until she was on bottom again. Isa felt a wind against her body, the same wind ruffling both of their hair. She watched the gold and emerald spirals of light twist and turn around them. "Relax," he said softly.

Her body seemed to react to his words and her nervous drifted out of her. His hips were against hers and she felt the tip of his member against her womanhood. Loki held her close and she close her eyes as his thrust broke through her barrier and lodged his member deep inside her. She screamed, trying to back away but Loki kept her still. He shushed her, begging her to relax. Tears fell down her face and Loki wiped them away. She looked down, seeing red against her thighs and feeling something wet pool beneath her.

"Relax, my sweet," he begged quietly, beginning to move is hips slowly. "The worst is over."

There was a sting in a place that had never hurt like that before. She kept wanting to stop Loki from moving side of her, but he kept kissing her and reassuring her that everything would be alright. She finally put her hands around his neck and cradled into his shoulder as he started to quicken his pace. There was a twinge of a feeling in the middle of her tummy, her breaths coming in short gasps. The pain inside of her mixed the pleasure of sensitive nerves being touched for the first time. She didn't know whether to moan in pleasure or cry out in pain.

"Ah…" she cried out softly.

Loki kissed her. "I'll cum and then we'll stop," he said softly. "We'll try again tomorrow."

Isa nodded, bracing herself as Loki quickened his pace. She gasped, forcing herself not to cry harder than she already was. This pain was a pain she could handle. She focused on it as he pumped harder. The tears ran freely from her eyes, tears that she wanted to cry. She wanted this pain.

Loki groaned, his hip bucking as a load of chilled cum empty inside of her. He fell limp onto the bed breathless and still groaning a bit. When he looked up at her, his eyes were as bright as hers.

"It'll get better. I promise," he smiled.

* * *

Because let's be real here, losing the cherry isn't the greatest of pleasures. I tried making it realistic. Please leave a review! And I apologize for not updating this week. 2 exams and 1 paper on fiscal policy. Oi vey. Again, review please!


	16. Rare Treasures

**Rare Treasures**

The next morning, Isa found herself alone in a steaming bathtub bathing herself. Loki still slumbered in the ajoining room not yet aware of her absence from the bed. She took the alone time to think of all the truths had had come to a front in her life. The Mischief woman scrubbed at the blood that caked on her thighs from her previous night and she wondered how much better it would get with time. Whether she liked it or not, she had the advantage of being the only women to ever bed Loki as long as she lived. She would not go to the All-Father with such knowledge nor anyone else in the castle. The bond between master and apprentice would remain a silent one.

Isa sighed, relaxing against the smooth stone of the bath. She grabbed her goblet filled with wine, drinking from it. The sweetness coated her tongue and yet it did not distract her from her current train of thought. Charlie and Brandi. She should have known. There was always a mischevious air around them whenever she had the two next to one another. Of course she dismissed it as a crush from Brandi to Charlie. Now, that she knew the truth, she would have to do something about it. Isa knew it wasn't mature to stoop so low with the information, but they were only humans. They would die rather quickly when she got her hands on them. She toyed with the thought of slow deaths, but it would a matter of how much time she had. Humans were so weak so if a slow death were to come upon them she would have to be careful. She slid her tongue against her teeth which held venom that could kill a small army in seconds.

The problem of her parents also arose inside of her head. She was angered with that fact that they didn't want her. Yet everything now made sense. They treated her like a soldier rather than a daughter. They forced her into activities so that they had minimal contact with her. And for what? Power. Isa bit at her lip, wondering how long it would take to at least trap them. The two were strong, but, if she planned it right, it would take maybe a quarter of an hour to force them to their knees.

Isa glared at the rippling water around her, sipping at her drink with ease when a knock came to the guard door across from her. It opened to reveal Lady Sif in tow with Fandral. The blonde immediately looked away at the sight of Isa being naked under the water while Sif offered a smile. Isa just stared at them, waiting for one of them to say something.

"You're in Loki's bathroom," said Fandral with an awkward look to his face.

"Great observation," drawled Isa while standing. She smirked as the man looked away. "What are you doing here and why?" she asked while stepping out of the tub and grabbing a golden robe.

Sif was the one to answer her question. "We were going to ask your master if it would be in your best interest to learn combat."

Isa glared at the two, immediately not trusting them. "Why can't my master be the one to train me?"

Fandral stepped forwards, finally looking upon her. "Odin has suggested that we train you in combat. You have been spending an awful lot of time with your master."

Isa raised an eyebrow. "But he is my master. He has been training me."

"We understand," said Sif cautiously. "But wouldn't it be beneficial for you to learn from another teacher?"

"No," came a voice. They all turned to see Loki adorned in black robes with his chest exposed. He was careful not to reveal his bloodied loins to the onlookers. "She is my apprentice so I will train her. You warriors wouldn't know how to deal with her either."

The two warriors shifted, looking at one another. "Odin has suggested it, though," said Fandral. "Surely his wisdom should be taken into account?"

"Wisdom?" smirked Loki. "What a rather strong word to use when describing such a man." He sauntered over to Isa, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She will stay training with me and only me. I am her bonded master. It is only right that she receives such instruction from me."

The two looked between the duo Mischief, sharing a look before leaving them in peace.

Loki pulled her close, running his hands through her hair. Isa leaned on his shoulder, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "They were lying," said Loki with a growl. "Heimdall must have seen last night."

Isa panicked, backing away from him "What part of last night?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "The sex."

"You didn't block that?!" she exclaimed quietly. She feared the were still out in the hall listening. "Why would you not block that?!"

Loki stared at her incrediously. "I'm sorry if I couldn't keep the block up while orgasming!" he shot back. "Either way, I'm sure you had more pressing things on your mind than Heimdall snooping on our intimacy."

Isa pushed past him, walking into his room and feeding the fire. She felt his stare on her back as she poked the logs into place. In the end, she ended up sitting in front of it again and looking up at him. He leaned against the threshold to the bathing room, his eyes watching her intently. She shook her head and stared into the flames.

"I am allotted one visit to Midgard, correct?" shed asked while thinking of Brandi and Charlie.

"Yes," answered Loki. "But I and a guard would have to accompany you."

"Shit," she cursed.

She felt his arms around her and his body curl around her body. His chin rested on her shoulder. "Your revenge will come. What I have learned on such matters is that it takes time and planning."

Isa poked at the fire some more. The two snakes that had appeared the night before slithered near the heat and curled around one another. She stared at them, sighing. "Did Odin know my parents had such a viewpoint on me?"

She felt her master shrug. "I wouldn't be surprised. He likes to keep rare treasures for himself."

"As do you," she smirked. Isa jumped when he pinched her ribs and laughed when he tightened his hold on her.

"Only the rarest, my little sweet." He kissed her temple, lifting her and tossing her onto the bed. "Now," he said while stripping down to nothing. "Let's make you feel true pleasure. Your pressing thoughts can simmer for awhile."

* * *

If you're in the US, I hope you're having a Happy Thanksgiving. :) Please review. I really do appreciate the feedback. If my updates slow for the next two weeks it's because finals are underway. I just wanted to give all the followers a heads up.


	17. Tingles

**Tingles**

This time as his entered her, she felt a pain rush inside of her mixed with an awakened pleasure. They had gone from kissing to foreplay to rough biting that drew blood on both ends. She had clawed at his back, the headboard, and sheet as he struggled her into a position on her belly. Her creature side was fighting against Loki's in a teasing act, and deep down she felt the need to have him inside of her once again. Loki gripped at her hair, pulling her close as he entered her from behind. She arched her back against him, moaning his name.

Loki pressed himself against her until she was flat against the bed. She whimpered as she turned to watch him grab a pill and wiggled it under her hips. The slight change in angle caused a gasp to escape her. It was followed by the soft laugher of her master. His chin rested on her shoulder, his teeth biting at the fresh wound on her skin. She cried out as pain shot through her shoulder. Her sounds withered into helpless moans as the slow pumping of Loki's member stroked the sensitive nerves nestled inside of her.

He gripped at her breasts, kissing the nape of her neck gently. Her whole body was flushed a soft pink that the rising sun was illuminating around them. Her legs curled as she felt him go as deep as she could within her.

"Ah!" she whimpered bucking back. The sensation of their two snakes coiled around their legs. Her female was now a soft green with silver scales while his was jet black with spots of gold. His snake slithered around her torso and neck, creating an even stronger magical bond between the two Mischiefs.

"Isa," Loki hissed softly in her ear. The mere breath upon her earlobe sent her into small shivers. She felt so vulnerable with each thrust he ascended into her. Her wet center craved for more.

She glided her hand against breasts and down her abdominals. Her fingers met her clit and she rubbed it, matching each rotation with every jolt that ripped through her body. Loki smiled against her cheek, increasing his thrusting. He sat up, clawing at her back and staring at the streams of blood running down her torso onto the sides of her ribs. Isa moaned in pain, moving bracing herself on the corner of the four postered bed. He watched her knuckled turn white as she gripped onto the wood.

Loki grabbed at her wrists, and Isa felt herself be flipped over onto her back. She felt breathless as she watched her master lower himself onto her. His weight held her down and he teased her by rubbing his member against her folds. Isa ran her fingertips against his chest, Loki's black snake now slithering around her calf. She watched hers slither around Loki's neck and the raven haired god smirked. Isa bit her lip, leaning up and kissing him tenderly. Her action was met with a deep thrusting and she mewled. She was so sore, but she wanted him to continue. It was a pain and soreness that she could accept. The pleasure he caused her outweighed the pain.

Loki smiled, thrusting faster than before. Isa wrapped her around his neck, the snakes withdrawing from them. Loki gripped onto her body, pushing her back up against the headboard. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he rapidly pulsed inside of her. She had trouble holding her balance with the bundle of nerves deep in her belly tightening. Her thighs shook at the strain of holding herself up and Loki smiled at her displeasure.

"You better not falter," he warned breathlessly.

Isa moaned in pain, bracing herself against the headboard. She tried using her arm strength, but Loki was too fast to take hold of her hands. He firmly placed them back around his shoulders, Isa struggling against her aching muscles.

Loki continued rolling his hips into hers. Isa felt her womanhood quiver and her master smiled, throwing her back onto the bed. He hastened his pace, Isa withering beneath him. Her back arched up and down in erratic motions until she felt herself clench hard onto him. Loki moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. She felt a cold spread within him and whimpered at his cum filling her to the brim.

Isa stood outside on her balcony, the first time she had been in her room in days. A cup of hot wine in her hands, she nibbled on a soft cookie that had been delivered to her master's rooms. Her thoughts were jumbled. The thought of her parents to Charlie and to the moments in Loki's bedroom swam together in a confused fog. She still felt the chill left behind from the Frost Giant's cum. It was a nice chill. His snake slithered up her shoulders, nuzzling into her neck. The animal hadn't left her side since he was created. He was her guardian and her own snake was now Loki's. It was a product of the bond.

She looked out onto midday sky, the tingle coming back. Her snake reached its head out and lapped at the wine in her cup. She moved it closer so the animal wouldn't have to strain, pondering the feeling as she turned away to prepare for the day ahead of them.

* * *

**I apologize for the short lemon. I meant for it to be longer, but finals have fried my brain. Lemons are just a perk to this story, but much chaos is ahead in the story. So the lemons may be far between. Just a heads up. Review please. :)**


	18. Mercy

**Mercy**

The castle was eerily quiet as Isa glided down the halls with Loki at her side. Their footsteps echoed against the walls. The apprentice glanced over at her mentor who was fiddling with papers that had been dropped off shortly after she had joined him after he had bathed. The black snake had nestled itself inside of her belly, hidden under her skin. Hers had done the same to Loki.

"What does it say?" she dared to ask. He looked frustrated.

Loki's gaze met hers and he sighed. "It's rather vague. Odin wants to see both of us. Must be the proposition Sif had delivered earlier." He looked down at her. "Don't worry. You're my apprentice and no one else's. I won't allow another to train you."

Isa nodded, a knot forming in her throat. She wanted to take hold of his hand, but kept herself from doing so. They were not a couple. They were master and apprentice. Yes, they were bonded. Yes, he had taken the Serpent's Vow. That did not make them married nor dating. She had to keep that in her head.

Isa busied her hands by clasping them together and squeezing her palms. They passed up some servants carrying trays of food down Thor's corridor. Some castle goers were lazily talking to one another and whispered to one another when the Mischiefs passed. Isa felt a tingle in her skin again, but shook the feeling off. Something was very odd. The castle was quiet. Usually around this time people were scurrying about drunk off their arses. It may have been only mid afternoon, but Asgardians found any reason to drink at any time of the day.

The pair approached the throne room to find the hall empty. The only other figures in the room besides them were armed guards outside of the hall and aligning the walls. This was definitely not what she was expecting. She had never seen the throne room so under guard.

"Are we under attack?" she asked her master as they doors opened. Her master was silent, a frown on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Isa looked at the figures within the room as the doors shut. Odin was on his throne staring down at them, Frigga in the corner looking worried, Thor and his gang were standing off on the other side of the room, and Heimdell stood next to the king with his golden sword in hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" questioned Loki while looking around the room. His grip tightened on Isa and it made her wince. _Keep still_ his voice entered her head. She bit her lip, but stood stoned faced and stiff.

Odin toyed with his staff, standing after a moment. "Heimdell has informed me of what has been going on between you two and Lady Sif has confirmed the accusation by what she saw this morning."

Isa couldn't help but look over to the women who stood nearly in the shadows. Her eyes went wide when Isa's turned to slits before turning her attention back to the All-Father. They man nodded to Heimdell who descended the steps of the throne and walked out of the room with his sword firming in hand.

"And this accusation is?" inquired Loki with a step forward.

"That you are having sexual relations with your apprentice."

Isa's stomach dropped. She felt herself start to shake and did all she could to calm herself down. She closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. Opening them, she looked over to Frigga. The woman had a somber look to her face and she watched a tear shed from the Queen's eye.

"What does that have anything to do with us being summoned?"

Odin stepped down from his throne's platform. "It has everything to do with it!" He stepped down until he was on the main floor. "A child born between both of you could lead to a catastrophic event! It is against our laws for two Mischiefs to conceive!"

"Catastrophic?" laughed Loki. "You are one to talk of catastrophic, All-Father. A pregnancy between us would only lead to a powerful Mischief." Loki placed a hand on the small of Isa's back. "Plus we have no intent on becoming pregnant."

Isa nodded in agreement, not meeting the man's eye. She still gazed at Frigga who stood like a statue in the corner. Her eyes were trying to tell Isa something, but she couldn't read the woman's mind.

"That does not mean the risk is not there."

"I haven't impregnated any other women in my years of sexual adventures, so how will it change now?" asked her master.

"When like creatures bond, they have a higher level of fertility," came Thor's voice.

Isa couldn't help herself. "So we are creatures to you now? Animals?"

"That isn't what he meant," said Frigga stepping forwards, but faltering.

"No," Loki said with a dark undertone. "That's exactly what he meant, Mother. He thinks us rabid animals wanting nothing more than to fuck and kill!"

Odin banged his staff on the ground which sent the ground rippling with vibrations. "I am in charge of the safety of the realms," he began while looking down at Isa. She shifted towards Loki, a large lump forming in her throat. "And as such, there is only one way this will all be settled." Odin stepped forward, Isa immediately stepping back away from him. Her instincts were telling her to run, but her master stood his ground while she cowered. "Isa's womb will be extracted and she will be sent back to Midgard away from such influences as yourself."

Isa felt to the ground, turning to stare at Frigga who rushed over to her. The Queen wrapped her arms around the younger girl who cradled her stomach in her hands. "Do as he says," the queen whispered in her ear. "You will conquer this, I promise. Please take care of my son."

Isa stared up at the queen just as the ground started to shake and Loki's magic exploded into the air.

* * *

**Review, please. Some Avenger type crossovers will be coming up not in the next chapters, but there will be cameos and such. Just to let you know. **


	19. Another Stolen Relic

**Another Stolen Relic**

Isa didn't have time to watch Loki battle it out with Odin within the throne room. Before she knew it, Frigga was pushing her towards the exit and only stopped when Frandal held the queen back.

_Isa! Go! Get out of here! _Loki screamed in her head.

Isa peered over to shoulder to see Thor and Odin fighting against Loki's magic. He released strands of dark enchantments against them that resembled poisonous vines in the air. She only turned away when she realized Volstagg and Sif were after her.

When she exited the throne room, guards rushed towards her in her wake. She knew she had to get out and there were two ways. Heimdell and the one exit the bond revealed while she searched Loki's memories for another out. She had to bypass glimpses of his childhood until she latched on to the single image of the mountainous rocks on the other side of the sea. There were two things in her favor. One, she could swim. Two, she could worm through Loki's head to find spells and magic to aid her.

The thunderous pounding of the guards steps brought her back to reality as she veered to the right and hopped onto the railings of the balconies that lined the castle's exterior. She leaped into the air, landing onto another balcony that separated her and the guards. A smile graced her face, but a frown soon returned when she felt rippling other than her own on the railing. She breathed in, conjouring a violent wind to swirl behind her. She heard two audible screams as she jumped down into one of the falls aligning Asgard's castle. She braced herself against the cold water violently splashing against her body.

Isa hit the bottom of the fall, the ground cracking under her body. She squirmed to swim up to the surface, gasping for air when she broke free. Her skirts weighed her down and she ripped them to a shorter length as she let the current take her towards the outer limits. She wiped her hair out of her eyes and gasped when someone gripped at her collar. Her body was dragged out of the water and onto the stoned streets of the city. A crowd surrounded her as she stood, finding herself breathing heavily in front of Volstagg and Sif. She stood to a crouched position, glaring at the two with rage in her eyes.

"Stand down, Mischief," commanded Sif as more of a crowd started to gather.

"Stand down?" she laughed. A ripple of green magic shot towards the woman and pushed her against a pub where Asgardians fled from. "You," she sneered. "Of all people have no right to tell me to stand down! I am above you in rank." She jerked her hands, snakes flying out into the air.

The snakes cornered Sif, hissing their venom at her legs. Isa turned her attention to Volstagg who stood with guards. The burly man cried, swinging his ax at her. She dodged his attack, knees scraping against the stone.

Isa searched Loki's mind, copying herself. All fourteen Isa's straightened up in unison and she focused on blurring herselves to disorient her attackers. She smirked at the guards who blinked hard at the blurring figures and smiled at Sif who cried out as the venom sprayed on her skin.

Volstagg led the men into a swinging fest at the many Isa's who dancing around their attacks. Asgardian screamed, fleeing to nearby areas to watch the battle ensue. Isa summoned a ball of orange magic that had poisoning properties to it. Her clones shot blanks while her true one, situated now in the corner, blasted the guards with such magic. They fell to the ground with blood curdling screams escaping their bodies.

Isa withdrew her magic from Sif and erased her clones. Volstagg was the only one who stood amongst the fallen warriors. Sif cradled her legs, crying out in pain as Isa's snakes dissolved in the air.

"You have a history of raping women, correct?" taunted the Mischief as she paced in front of the taller man. "Like the way they struggle and claim defeat?" She smiled, cupping her own breast and biting her lip. "You win? You get to watch me struggle."

Promptly, the woman turned and started towards the edge of the city. She leaped over cowering women and children while the men did their best to stop her. She only laughed as she shot spells in their direction. They wanted a Mischief. They were going to see exactly how a Mischief acted when provoked.

She turned for a second to see Volstagg hurling towards her with rage she had never seen. Her laughs of chaos echoed through the street and caused Asgardians to run to opposite corners of the city.

"I will kill you!" she heard him scream after her.

_Run, Isa!_ Loki screamed in her head. _Run!_

His voiced sounded desperate and she sped forward at a higher speed. The air tingled around her with magic, her heart dropping in her chest. She was just at the gate when she heard an explosion in the air. Her body flung forward, landing on the smooth surface of the bridge to the Bifrost.

Isa turned, staring up at Odin who pointed his spear at her. He stood above her with guards crowding behind him. Volstagg stood, smiling down at her with the wish of death in his eyes. She gazed back at Odin, daring to stare him straight in the eye with defiance. Her finger touched his spear, tracing along the tip. It was a risk, but one she was willing to take.

"You will do as I command," the All-Father hissed.

Isa felt herself string up in the air, suspending by the tendrils of Odin's magic. Her wet hair floated behind her as he placed his hand above her womb. Isa spit in the man's face, igniting a crowd's gasp in shock.

"It must be so hard to realize how much you have failed at being a father," she seethed at him. "One son is so frivoulous with the throne's powers you had to exile him to Midgard. The other you only planned to use when you felt the cards were in your hands."

The scene suddenly materialized to her floating in the throne room with Thor and Frigga. Isa broke eye contact with Odin to look over at Frigga. The woman had tears leaking from her eyes and Isa's heart broke. She had tried so hard to get her out of there and yet the actions were deemed futile.

"I had such high hopes for you, Isa," said the All-Father with a sigh. "But I see that even the purest of Mischiefs can be turned sour."

Isa breathed out of her nose, staring at the man who had removed his hand from her womb.

"Once your womb is extracted, you will return to Midgard under the watchful eyes of allies to Thor. You will constantly be watched." Odin looked over to Thor who nodded. "The only time you will be summoned here is if we truly need someone of your power."

"I will not fight for you," she breathed. Her fists were clenched, a tear racing down her cheek.

Odin shook her head, a beam of light entering Isa. Pain shot through her womb and she screamed as the feeling of every single tendon and nerve holding her womb in place started to rip from inside of her. Her breaths came in strangle gasps, the sounds of Frigga weeping mixing with them. Isa looked over to Frigga, whimpering her name and reaching out. When the women tried to come forth, Thor wrapped his arms around his mother to keep her steady.

_Isa_ came Loki's voice. It was thick with tears and sounded strained. _Be strong._

The skin to her stomach split open, Isa's body attempting to double over in pain. Odin's magic kept her in place so all she could do is scream and struggle against the magic. Blood poured down her legs and dripped onto the floor when the organ was extracted and hung in the air before her. She stared at it in shock as he let it glide over to a cloaked man.

"No," she cried out. He was a relic holder. Odin was going to keep her womb in the relic room as a prize.

"It will be returned to you when you have proven yourself worthy," said Odin.

The wound sealed up and Isa fell to the ground. She braced her shaking arms against the floor of the throne room, tears falling freely from her eyes. Friggas arms found themselves around the young woman.

"Worthy of her own womb?" questioned Frigga stiffly.

"Yes."

Frigga stood with Isa in her arms. "I am taking her to see Loki before she goes. You may be able to keep them apart, but their bond will last for eternity."

Odin stared at the two women, and shut his eye tight. "Very well, but she shall not enter his cell."

Isa leaned into Frigga while being led to an unknown part of the castle. She shook with rage, tears flowing freely down her face. One day, she would find her strength to conquer him.

* * *

**Yes, yes. This is evil. Review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Promise

**Promise**

Loki found himself once again in his original cell he thought he would never be in again. Books lined the far wall and he sat on his bed touching a scrape on his cheek. When Isa had left, he battled both Thor and Odin with all of his might. However the guards overpowered him and he was dragged back into the dungeons with chains on his wrists and ankles. He sighed, rubbing his free wrists and staring at the angry red flesh. He clenched his fists, feeling for Isa in the bond. He saw what Odin had done. Watched from her eyes. He saw what she saw. The whole scene made his stomach churn. To rob a woman of her most glorious power was unheard of until that day. The whole city would find out about the All-Father act and would agree with such action. Isa was a danger in their eyes. Isa was powerful. She knew it. Odin knew it. The whole realm now knew it. Loki would have been on a suicide mission if he had continued fighting the guards. He would bide his time and use the link to guide Isa as best he could.

Odin may be able to keep them physically apart, but he could appear to her in essence. He could touch her and talk to her without anyone else knowing. Mortal eyes would never see him and only she would hold that secret. It was their only way of seeing one another.

Loki bit his lip, staring at his boots. They were scuffed from battle and splashed with some of Thor's blood. He wished the worst for that dynamic duo. Thor was Odin's pride and joy while he was merely a relic to be stored for safe keeping.

"Loki," came a soft voice.

He hadn't heard the soft padding of his mother's feet against the floors of the dungeon. And as his gaze was met with the only woman who cared for him, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Frigga stood stiff with her arms supporting Isa. The younger Mischief leaded into the queen with dark circles under her bright green eyes. Blood stained the front of her ripped dress causing the green to turn black. It stained her legs and shin all the way down to her calves. Loki noticed a tear right where her womb would have been and the fabric covering up a fresh wound.

Loki stood, approaching the two steadily. He was not prepared for seeing her in such a way. Her eyes may have been bright, but the fight in her was almost lost. She looked like a dying star. And when a star died only chaos would fall after.

"Why would he do this?" he asked to his mother. He felt a sting in his eyes and he blinked hard. "To rob her…"

Frigga pulled Isa close, but the younger woman seemed to be in a trance. "He fears what a child between you two would bring, and he has lost control of his last weapon." Two guards appeared behind Frigga and Loki watched them unlock a small sliver of his cell. "Odin has forbade me from letting her come into your cell, but he never said anything about her just taking control of two guards and letting herself in." She eyed the two guards who had tranced looks on their faces. Loki nodded, knowing his mother was controlling the two guards.

Frigga helped Isa up the stairs to the cell and Loki stood at the threshold ready to catch the injured Mischief. It seemed as Isa stood before the cell she finally realized where she was. Loki extended his hands while Frigga lightly held Isa's waist until Isa took hold of him. She fell into his arms and he backed away until he had her seated on his bed.

"Thank you," Loki said looking back at the queen.

"Ten minutes," Frigga said while turning away.

Loki turned back to his apprentice who stared at him with wide eyes. He looked down at her body again, shaking in disgust at what the All-Father did. He knew he should use this time to manipulate her more, but he couldn't do it. The broken girl in front of him made his heart crumble for the first time.

"I am so sorry," Loki said as he reached for her skirts. She flinched at his touch, but stilled when he gently pulled away the torn fabric to reveal an already healing gash. He looked up at her to meet her defeated gaze. "I should have never started fighting. Maybe we could have ran…"

Her bloodied and brushed hand touched the one near his gash and she clasped them together. Loki looked up at his apprentice who smiled sadly. The smile didn't touch her eyes like it once had. "What are my orders?" she asked shakily.

"What?" He was taken aback by such a question.

"What are my orders?" she inquired again with steadiness to her voice. "I a-am to be sent to Earth with Thor's allies. What do I do?"

Loki stared at Isa, squeezing her hand tightly. She truly was a Mischief and his ally at heart. Her and Frigga were the only ones he could trust. "You must appear a wounded bird," he answered while standing. When she attempted to stand, he pushed her shoulders down as gently as possible. "Search my head for the faces you see and act accordingly as I tell you."

His apprentice nodded, shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I will tell you when to speak and what to reveal. Other than that, stay silent. Reveal what you like except for anything pertaining to Asgard or your purpose of becoming my apprentice. They must never know we are alike."

Isa sighed. "Wouldn't they know we are alike from Thor? He would be bound to tell them some details."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "Most likely he will say you are an Asgardian criminal whom needs a babysitter for the time being. If you comply with him as he escorts you to Midgard," he then changed his tone to a very dark one, "If you act like a broken bird in front of him, he will think you learned your lesson. Thor is thick in the head. He will not see past your façade."

"What of my magic?" she asked.

"Unless Odin and Thor provide the Midgardians with a cell such as this, they won't be able to block spells. Your order from me is to not use magic against them. The Tesseract showed me a war you will participate in so use it as stealthy as possible. If Midgardians are participants, I don't want them knowing the full extent of your power." Loki sneered. "Gods forbid you become a candidate for the Avengers."

Isa tried to stand again, but Loki rushed over to her to stop. "No," she protested. She gripped onto his shoulders and breathed in. Her face scrunched in pain, a strained breath expelling from her lips. She leaned into him, encircling him in a hug. "Please give me strength," she begged into his bloodied armor.

Loki shut his eyes as the stinging assaulted them again. He wrapped his arms gently around her, stray tears leaving his eyes. "You have the strength of many warriors, pet. We will rule one day, I promise." He kissed her temple, doing his best to hold back the tears that threatened to mingle with Isa's.

Frigga collected Isa soon after that. The young apprentice gave one last look at her master, earning a nod from him. Her eyes were dry and the plan was set in motion. She saw her snake appear from beneath Loki's collar and smiled as the now green serpent coiled around his torso. She felt her own nestle in her belly, taking its place where her womb used to be.

She struggled to walk with pains shooting from her womb down to her thighs. Frigga wouldn't allow anyone else to help escort her to the entrance to the throne room. In fact, the crowd within the castle parted from them as the women passed. The women stood shocked by it all while children pointed and stared. The Asgardian men looked away, but Isa knew they had disgust written on their faces.

Isa saw Thor amongst the parted crowd. He wore no armor, only a tunic, leggings, and cloak. He also had golden one in his hands.

"He does not want this for you," Frigga whispered in her ear. "Thor has a good heart."

Isa sniffled, still not trusting the blonde prince now in front of her. He offered her the cloak and Frigga helped fasten it around her shoulders. Thor stared down at her with pleading eyes, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner," he said gruffly.

She sniffled, making sure to shake in what would appear to be fear.

Frigga sighed, standing between the two. "If you ever need guidance, pray to me at night and I shall be in your dreams." She reached for a ruby gemmed necklace around her neck and unfastened it. "Keep this close to your heart," she said while hooking it around her neck. "I will always be with you."

Isa smiled thanks and glanced inside the throne room where Odin sat watching them. She straightened her shoulders, wincing at the pain in her belly. Her rage boiled within her, but she forced herself to turn away from the man.

"Please," her voice cracked up to Thor. "Please don't let them hurt me. I'm sorry I fell for him."

The pain on Thor's face made the snake in her squirm in delight. He urged her forward and they walked in unison to through the city. Thor slowed his walk to keep in pace with the young Mischief.

"You didn't know," said the prince glumly. "They won't hurt you. I promise."

* * *

**Review :)**


	21. Queen and Her Pawns

**Queen and Her Pawns**

The meeting place was in an abandoned field fifty miles from S.H.I.E.L.D's main base. The sky was quiet and the night was filled with coyotes in the distance. Director Fury stood with three other figures along with their plane to get back to base. Natasha stood next to Hawkeye murmuring to one another while Tony Stark stood on his lonesome talking on his phone. He wasn't in uniform which wasn't a surprise to Fury. He had called him on short notice and given Captain America was on a mission he needed all the help he could get.

"Yeah…right…well I'll be in tomorrow," said Tony into his phone before hanging up. He walked over to Fury, looking up at the sky. "So what exactly are we looking for? No lightening or thunder so how is almighty Thor transporting this lady?"

"Not sure," answered Fury with a sigh. He, too, was becoming impatient.

"And why are we babysitting?"

Director Fury rolled his eye. "From what his message had said, she had delved into dealing with Loki in a not so Asgardian way."

"Reindeer horns?" Tony laughed.

Fury couldn't help the smirk on his face. "Yes, reindeer horns."

"Either way she's dangerous if she was involved with him," came Hawkeye. The two spies joined Tony and Fury.

"We don't know the whole story," said Natasha. "She could have been under his control like you were. We won't know until they get here."

Just then a rumble of thunder echoed through the sky and the winds took up into the air.

"Right on cue," smiled Tony.

They came crashing down into earth with higher speeds than she had ever traveled. Her body slammed down into hard dirt that scraped into her mouth and ears. Pain erupted from her midsection and she rolled on her back whimpering. It truly did hurt and the tears rolling down her face were real.

"Stay on your back," said Loki. He was near her line of sight next to Thor, but she could tell the thunder god could neither see nor hear the Mischief. "And continue to cry."

Isa complied to his instruction, gasping and touching her wound that had broken open.

"Isa, I am sorry!" exclaimed Thor while kneeling down next to her. She heard rushing and four other people joined the group.

"These people cannot be trusted," explained Loki. He then made an odd nodding with his head. "Possibly Mr. Stark as long as you keep Mischief details aside."

"Natasha go get the aid kit," directed the black man with an eye patch. He reminded Isa on Odin and that immediately put her off. He crouched down next to Thor, examining the wound. "What happened? Were you under attack?" He looked to the sky.

Isa laid still as Thor explained the story of her uterus being taken out. With that there was a detailed story of what she had done. While that was happening, the red haired woman worked on her wound. It stung horribly when he disinfected it and started to stitch it up, but Isa kept her eyes on Loki who stood at her legs. He had a worried look on his face.

"Loki is very persuasive," explained Thor. "But with them being so far apart his influence will wear off." Thor looked to Isa and she made eye contact with the prince. She forced her eyes to read sadness and despair. "She isn't at all like him. He used his charm and whit to his advantage on her."

The black man sighed, looking over to Isa. She made note not to meet his eye. "We will put her in a cell for now and make sure whatever ties he has to her has worn off."

Loki smirked, walking around the group.

"How about I take her?" asked the rick looking man. Isa noticed it was Tony Stark.

"Out of the question," said a man with bow and arrow.

Tony put his hands up in defense. "No offense, Hawkman, but she doesn't look like Loki. She looks like she could use a nice bed and some Shawarma."

Isa stopped Natasha's stitching, sitting up. "It'll heal on its own," she said quietly while standing up. Thor offered her help, but she denied his arm. "You should get back to the All-Mother." She touched the necklace around her neck and glanced at Loki who frowned. "Tell her thank you."

Thor nodded. "I will. They will not harm you, Isa. You were not in the right mind."

Isa inwardly rolled her eyes, but did something he hadn't done in months. She bent down on one knee, crossing her arm across her chest. When she looked up at him, she saw shock in his eyes. "I hope to see you again, Son of Odin."

As she bowed her head, her unbent arm shot out four snacks that camouflaged into the night. The only one to witness was Loki who smirked at the woman's cunning skills.

* * *

**Happy Holidays to everyone :) Short chapter, but I thought I'd get away from the Christmas celebrations to upload a quick chapter. Review please :) **


	22. Worldly Prisons

**Worldly Prisons**

Isa laid on the table with a thin hospital robe on, watching as doctors surrounded her and assessed her various wounds. They murmured to themselves in awe with the pace of her healing which made her feel like an animal on display. After Thor had left, the small group had maneuvered over to an aircraft Isa had never seen in Midgards skies. She assumed S.H.I.E.L.D was a government organization, but given she had never heard it for herself she was completely dumbfounded by what their purpose was. Did they do experiments on people? Or did they hunt other worldly beings such as her? The only person who had attempted to answer her questions was Tony Stark. He wasn't in the room though. Loki stood in the corner and she tried her best not to stare at it too long.

"We are going to take an x-ray of your body," said an elderly doctor with too much lipstick on her upper lip. She gave a toothy smile. "Just to be sure we don't have any broken bones." The woman seemed sincere, but she wasn't sure it was for real. Plus she had a snake nestled within her. Various ones. They would surely show up on the scans.

"Frigga is calling me," Loki's voice echoed as the doctors left her alone on the table with a metal plate above her body. "I need to rest my magic as well. Sleep tonight and we shall talk."

Isa gave a very quick nod and his image disappeared. She was now alone in a cold room feeling like some science project. The metal plate started to make a buzzing nose that her sensitive ears pricked up at. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out to calm herself. She could handle being away from her master even if the bond kept telling her magic to reach out to him.

"Keep still," came a voice over the intercom.

Isa did her best not to get up and just walk out. She had to obey Loki's order of playing her part in this. Perhaps they could corrupt the men and women apart of S.H.I.E.L.D and force them to submit. Loki may have failed the first time, but two Mischiefs could do a lot of damage. She chewed the inside of her lip just as there were several clicks echoing through the room. The plate stopped buzzing and the door opened to the black man. She had been told he was Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D. So yet another man with an eye patch would have control over her. She rolled her eyes at the though.

"Are you aware there's a mother fucking snake in you stomach?" he asked with slapping a fresh x-ray onto a glow board. It was of her torso and she could see the image of a black snake curled within her would be womb. Its eye was opened and looking up as if it knew it was being taken a picture of.

"Yes," she answered while sitting up carefully on the steel table.

"Well what's it doing there?"

"It's like a spirit animal. All Mischiefs have them," she lied easily.

Fury seemed to calm a bit t the answer, but his neck still had a vein popping out of it. "Well, there are no broken bones in your body. However, the snake in your stomach just puts another set of cautionary guidelines when escorting you places."

Isa looked shyly to the ground. "I'll keep it inside of me," she said with a bit of innocence. "It only comes out when it feels I'm in danger or if I need comfort," she continued her lie.

"You know, I've seen a lot of weird things in my day, but this out weirds the Hulk." He turned away and she heard him muttering something about Asgardians. The snake stirred in her belly, but she placed a hand over the flesh to calm it.

She heard another pair of footsteps and looked up to see "Hawkman", which she later found out was Agent Barton from Loki, standing in the doorway with Stark behind him. The man gave her a glare before gesturing with his finger to stand up. She scooted off the table, feet touching the cold floor.

"Follow me," he said in a bored voice before turning down the hallway while she caught up to him.

Tony fell in line with her, chewing on an apple as he did. "So, is it true Loki gave birth to an eight-legged horse?" he asked while inspecting his apple.

Isa raised an eyebrow. "Um, no. He created one, though."

"Really?" said Tony. "Why? Why an eight-legged horse?"

Isa shrugged as they turned down a hallway. "It was a birthday present to Odin."

Tony pulled out his android, sliding his finger across the screen. "What about having a wolf son? Wait, I thought Fenir was a Harry Potter bad guy?"

Isa gave a small smile, but it disappeared when Barton glared back at her. "Loki has no children."

"Then where does Fenny fall into the equation?"

Isa thought back to her schooling, the answer popping into her head as they turned down another hallway. More guards were stationed in this one and it reminded her of Asgard's castle. "He insulted Frigga at a feast and Loki turned him into a werewolf. I'm not sure where they placed him though. He likes to hop realms."

"So there are more of you freaks out there?" snapped Barton.

Isa bit her lip, her temper starting to fill her veins. "Agent Barton, I may be cooperating, but keep in mind I just had my uterus ripped out, have been exiled from my home, and was betrayed by the only man I have ever trusted. Do not test my control."

Tony laughed at her remark, biting into his fruit.

Agent Barton turned, taking one stride which resulted in his face being inches from hers. "You are just like that son of a bitch. You may fool everyone else, but you don't fool me."

Isa bit back the smirk trying to grace her lips. "Sore feelings for not having control over your own brain? I am on your side, Agent Barton," she lied with her arms crossed. "Remember that."

"Yeah, Bart," said Tony with an easy going smile. "She's got a lot going on right now. I'm sure the last thing on her mind is trying to raise a crazy alien army like the last one." He winked at Isa. "Plus, isn't he in like a prison?"

Isa nodded. "With the rest of the universe's criminals."

The agent glared at the Mischief, turning way and walking through a threshold of doors. Isa followed with Tony strutting behind her. In front of her was a circular glass case. In it was a small bed and a stack of books. She could see a bedside table with a glass of water on it along with a filled pitcher. There was a circular table in the center with a plate of food. She remembered seeing such a prison in Loki's memories except hers had air holes. Then she recalled that Thor had been with her on her first successful air mediation session. She glanced around to see small windows opened to the outside world.

She went up the stairs leading to it where Barton stood by the opened door, when Tony took her arm.

"Listen," he said looking up at her. "I don't believe in this whole caging a person because they made a mistake. You were played by a dick. I'm going to see if I can get you out of here and up at my place. Relaxing. You can heal. And you'll meet my friend Bruce. He's cool."

"Tony," warned Barton's voice. "The sooner she gets in the sooner she can eat the Shawarma you brought her."

"Thank you," she whispered to him while turning away and approaching Agent Barton. He sneered as she walked into her cage and jumped when the door slammed shut.

When she turned around, the two men were already in the hallway and that door closed as well. She was alone with four guards stationed in the North, South, West, and East directions. She eyed the plate of food at her small tabled, sitting down and poking at it with her fork.

As she ate in silence, she concentrated on her first snake. It was just entering the girls dorm at Purdue University. There, her first victim laid in her bed sleeping from a night of drinking with her now boyfriend. Isa smirked behind her food and dipped her head so the guards wouldn't see the glowing of her now green eyes.

* * *

**I wanted to thank you all for the encouraging words :) The reviews really are helpful and I'm going to try to keep updating regularly until my next term at school starts. But don't worry. I'll try to update at least twice a week when that starts up. I hope you like this chapter. **


	23. AntiVenom

**AntiVenom**

Projecting her image wasn't the easiest task. It took a lot of concentration and a touch of wind against her skin to find her body in the middle of a small dorm room where two girls were sleeping. Whoever Brandi's roommate was couldn't see her. It was the same spell Loki used when he was around her, so if Brandi were to scream and point at her, the slumbering roommate wouldn't know what she was pointing at.

Isa smiled at the snake who slithered happily around the bed Brandi was laying upon. She could smell the Jack Daniel's on her breath from where she stood near the door. Isa looked down, seeing herself in Asgardian clothing.

"Brandi," she said in a sing song voice. Her steps made no noise as she walked upon the cold tile floor. "Oh Brandi," she sang again while crossing her arms. Her dress switched against the carpet in between the beds. She glanced at the brunette sleeping in her bed and felt sorry for the chaos she would begin to witness. There were always casualties in war. She learned that from Odin himself.

The snoring girl breathed in, groaning and sitting up in her bed. She scratched at her head and Isa noticed her dark eye makeup was smeared across her face. The blonde squinted in the dark and Isa waited patiently like a lion waiting for a moment of vulnerability from her prey.

Isa leaned against the column of the bed, watching Brandi scoot up in her bed and coughing. She felt a cold material scrape her skin and saw a Boilermaker pom hanging from it. She vaguely recalled Brandi signing up for the cheerleading team the beginning of their winter semester. She had begged Isa to go to tryouts with her, but the brunette had other pressing matter to attend to.

"Are you going to turn on your light or am I going to have to do it for you?" she asked cruelly.

"Wait…" came a groggy voice. There was shuffling and a bedside lamp turned on. The brunnete stirred, but covered herself and rolled away from the light. Brandi's face fell in shock at the sight of Isa in front of her. "Isa-"

Isa silenced her with a finger to her lips. She watched the snake crawl up on the ceiling and smile softly before turning her attention to the girl in front of her. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut," she instructed with a small smile. "I wouldn't want your roommate to wake up and see me here. It could be dangerous for both of you." She sat on her bed. "Surprised?"

Brandi started at the Asgardian with wide eyes, but nodded to her question. The only expression Isa could see throughout her face was shock, but that would soon change.

"How did you get in here?" Brandi asked in a whisper.

"Magic," she answered with a toothy smile.

"No really," she whispered. "How the fuck did you get in here? My door is locked."

Isa grinned, standing up and walking around the dorm room lazily. "Well you know how good I am at breaking into places," she answered knowingly. "But I am here for a different matter." She picked up a skimpy looking maid costume and realized that today was Halloween. "Oh that's right. It's Halloween." She turned to gaze at Brandi. "This is going to be even more fun."

"What is?"

"Brandi," groaned the brunette without moving. "You're drunk. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Brandi went to retort, but Isa made her a mute. She almost laughed at the face she made trying to make noised.

"You see," Isa said while bending forward slightly. "I told it you it was magic and no you're not dreaming." She took her place on the bed once more, patting the blonde's knee. She made a silent scream in response, backing away from her. "So when were you going to tell me you and Charlie were fucking behind my back?"

The question made Brandi stop her movements.

"Now, a little birdie told me you and him are dating. Congratulation, by the way. However there is that small problem of you luring him into your pants." She tutted at the blonde, scooting back until her back hit the wall. She relaxed against it. "You see, I am not so kind to the girl who touch what is mine," she said with more force. "And Charlie was mine."

Brandi mouthed words, fear written on her face.

"In fact, I can put the term psycho ex-girlfriend to its true meaning," Isa continued while staring at the girl. "Remember that Loki man who tried destroying New York?"

Brandi sat there frozen.

"I am just like him," she confessed with a glare. Her snake came down onto her shoulder, and Brandi screamed mutely in the corner of her bed. "Now I know that there are faster ways to kill you, but I am going to make you suffer for touching what was mind." She whispered to her snake and it, in turn, slithered under the covers. "Since you like to open your legs for men, I thought this would be appropriate."

Isa watched Brandi when her eyes almost widened out of their sockets. That was the reaction of her snake slithering into her vagina and into her uterus. She unmuted the girl, letting the screams echo throughout the room. The roommate woke up with a jolt, gazing over at Brandi in confusing.

"Brandi," she called, getting up and going over to her. "Brandi you're just dreaming!"

"No! She's put it inside of me! She put it inside of me!" the girl screamed at the roommate. "Help! It's inside of me!" She pulled at the covers and started beating at her stomach.

Isa observed the scene quietly, waiting for her snake it do its magic. It would chomp down onto her organs, turning them into mush.

"Danielle get someone!" the blonde pleaded as she curled into a ball. "Oh my god! Isa stop this! Please! I'm sorry!"

Danielle left without a moment hesitation.

Isa rolled her eyes. "You're only sorry because you were caught."

Brandi coughed, blood splattering onto her pillow. She moaned in pain and started to scream as the snake left her body and disappeared into the air.

"Please…Isa…I…" Her eyes plead for the pain to stop.

Isa stood up, watching the girl continue to spit up blood. "You were acting like you always did. Like a common whore. Oh look," Isa said while a bag appeared on her bedside table. "Another bath salt case for the news to report." She turned away just as the RA and Danielle rushed in and went through Isa like a ghost. "Besties, right?" she mocked as her image disappeared.

Isa looked up from the table, eyes back to normal. She looked at the guards around her and then down at her food. She picked up her fork happily and finished off her shawarma. One down and three to go.

* * *

**I hope all of you had a nice weekend! :)**


End file.
